Harry Potter and the Study of Legilimens
by Rita's-wrtings
Summary: UPDATED! Many new things will be learned in Harry's sixth year. But the one thing he knows not is the one thing he wishes to know: What happens when you go behind the veil?
1. Return Owls

**Return Owls**

Harry stared longingly out the window of the Dursleys', hoping for a link to the wizarding world to fly into the window. Hedwig's cage remained empty, leaving Harry alone with only the letters already received.

A small owl with a parchment tied to its scrawny lag flew directly in view. "Pig…" Harry muttered with a grin as he opened the window. The owl flew strait onto the bed and ruffled his feathers. Harry took the letter from his leg. Ron must have written this letter quickly for it was very untidy:

_Dear Harry,  
Sorry your guard didn't come yesterday. I suppose you might not have known about that, but incase you did, here. Someone will be along really soon though, but I don't know when. I'm Pretty sure you'll make it here before your birthday._

P.S. Could you please feed Pig?

Ron

Harry set the letter down on a stack previous letters. So his guard was supposed to come yesterday? Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back to Grimmauld place. His friends would be there, and he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys anymore. Still, he knew that every time he went to his bedroom in the noble house of Black, he would here the horrible screams of Mrs. Black, waling away with Kreacher at her side. Harry thought of telling Lupin this in a letter, but it accured to him that they might have been planning a way to remove him from the Dursley's for a long time.

Harry reached into Hedwig's cage for some seeds and gave them to Pig, who ate at an enormous rate. He watched the small owl and soon fell asleep in the unmade bed. His dream was a sea of laughter. He knew that laugh. It was that of Bellatrix's triumphant scream and the look of shock across his godfather's face as he fell behind the tattered veil.

The scar upon Harry's head singed with pain. Harry threw the covers from his bed and kicked the wall below his window while giving a frustrated yell. He looked out the window where Mrs. Figg was looking at him from her garden, but quickly looked away. It was only when Harry began to calm down that he realized Hedwig was waiting for him on her cage with a letter in her mouth.

He took the letter and looked to whom it was from. It was the yearly letter from Hogwarts, but his time it contained something new:

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have received 7 out of 9 O.W.L.s on your testing. Enclosed is a copy of the classes you will be attending this year._

Transfiguration: E  
Defense against the Dark Arts: O  
Herboligy: E  
Divination: P  
Potions: E  
Charms: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Astronomy: A  
History of Magic: P

O Outstanding  
E Exceeds Expectations  
A Acceptable  
P Poor  
D Dreadful

Harry gave a frustrated sigh. He knew he couldn't get into potions without an O, and therefore would not be accepted as an Auror. He was shocked to see that he had managed a P in Divination. He flipped the paper over to look at his list of classes.

_The classes you will attend this year are as follows:_

A.M.  
Transfiguration: 9:30-10:30  
Potions: 11:00-12:00

P.M.  
Lunch Break: 12:00-1:00  
Defense against the Dark Arts: 1:00-3:00  
Charms: 3:00-4:00  
Herbology: 4:00-5:00  
Care of Magical Creatures: 5:00-6:00

We would also like to congratulate you for being reinstated to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. An owl will be sent shortly returning your broomstick.

Minerva McGonagall 

Why had he been placed in potions? Professor McGonagall had said that Snape expected an O on the O.W.L.s. Perhaps someone had forced him to lower the requirement level to an E. He put the thought out of his mind and decided to take a walk. Not wanting to alert the Dursleys of his presences, he placed some socks on his feet to prevent them from sticking to the floor.

He walked over to the door and peered through the keyhole. Instead of seeing the hall, however, there was an abnormally large eye staring back at him.

"Hey Potter," growled a familiar voice. "You in there?"

Harry stumbled backwards at Moody's voice. Realizing what was happening though, he opened the door. There stood three members of his old guard. Moody, Lupin, and Tonks all stood very stiffly. Lupin walked forward to greet Harry.

It was all happening too fast. The first letter he had received from Ron all summer was telling him that he was supposed to leave two days ago. Now he was going to leave, without any notification once so ever.

"We told you we would come soon," he said proudly.

Harry gave a weak grin. "I suppose I should get my trunk then?" He slipped back inside the bedroom, and the others followed. Lupin, using a packing charm, piled everything into Harry's trunk.

"Got that Firebolt then?" Tonks asked in an envious tone.

Harry frowned, "It hasn't been sent back to me yet" he said.

"_Sent back_?" Tonks repeated.

"Yeah, Umbridge confiscated it last year. McGonagall is supposed send it back to me," he said nervously to the three bewildered Order members, all which looked horrified.

"Dumbledore said he needs to come today." Tonks wailed. "Oh, he'll be furious if we go back without him!" There was a small pause, broken by Moody's hoarse voice.

Moody sighed, "I suppose we'll have to go one man down. One of us can give Harry our broom and then Apparate back to the Order." They again all stood in silence for a moment.

"We need at least three people. Two is barely company," Lupin said finally.

Without any notification, Moody, ignoring Lupin, put a disillusionment charm on Harry, handed him his broom, and disapparated. Lupin, who looked very annoyed, gave a heavy sigh. "I suppose we'll be going man down." he said, "Remember to follow Tonks," Lupin lectured. 

They walked outside and mounted their brooms. "Oh, and Harry, if we should run into a Dementor, keep flying ahead, and don't look back. We'll take care of it." Tonks said before kicking off into the air. Harry followed behind her, without any time to question her last statement.

Dementors? He hadn't thought of the Dementors since he was at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't realized how much trouble the escaped Dementors must have been causing. The thought of the Order members trying to ward them off while Harry flew by sickened him.

Moody's broom wasn't quite as maneuverable as a firebolt. Many times he wobbled to one side, but soon he found his balance. Tonks was concentrating on the path, while Lupin was keeping guard.

The wonderful feeling of flight from the Dursleys was great. However, Harry was staring to doubt how much he wanted to go back to Grimmauld place. Even though his friends would be there, it would only remind him of the injuries he had caused them and the death of his godfather. If only Dumbledore hadn't made sure that Harry was to be there tonight, he could possibly arrange for him to simply stay with the Dursleys.

For what seemed like hours they flew high in the clouds. Harry felt really stupid for once again forgetting his coat. Below he could see the bright lights of London.

Tonks started to dive. Harry followed with no hesitation. He wanted to get out of the cold.

They were quite close to the ground now. They scanned the streets for numbers 11 and 13. Neither was found until Harry spotted a tall man with wooden leg standing between two houses. They landed softly on the ground and walked through the door of number 12.

The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, Harry thought to him self. The large house seemed to push the other houses next to it out of the way for room.

They were greeted by Fred and George Weasley. "Welcome back Harry," George said cheerfully.

"Yeah, mate," said Fred. "You gave us a quite scare when Moody came here without you." Mrs. Weasley came down the hall, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Everyone happily greeted Harry and helped him bring his trunk upstairs.

Harry merely grinned a fake grin, as though he was delighted to be back at the home of is fallen godfather. The old house seemed much cleaner since the last time Harry visited. The picture of Mrs. Black still stood in the hall, wailing about how Sirius betrayed her. Harry only wished that he could rip the canvas apart, but maintained calmness. Harry and Ron's bedroom was still the same, as Pig flew around it. Ron looked up at Harry as they dropped his trunk on the floor next to Harry's bed.

"What did you feed him?" he groaned pointing to Pig.  
Harry looked up at the owl, which reminded him of a toy airplane that was hung on a string and flew around in a circle. He laughed. "Just regular seeds." he replied. Ron sighed and got sat down on his bed along with Fred, George, Ginny, and a girl of bushy brown hair Harry recognized to be Hermione. They all had a look on their face as though Harry should be angry with them.

"So, is there anything I missed?" Harry asked slowly to break the silence.

"Not really actually." Ginny replied in a relieved tone. "Most of the Order is really annoyed they didn't get to hear the prophecy." she added softly, though suddenly wished she hadn't.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore doesn't seem to care at all." Hermione said simply, "So it couldn't have been that important."

Harry suddenly felt really respectful and slightly shocked at Dumbledore for not telling the Order about the prophecy. He knew he would need to tell everyone about it sometime, but he simply wasn't ready yet. Everyone continued to tell stories of thing that had happened. Harry didn't listen very well. He nodded occasionally and laughed when everyone else did, but felt only a small pit in his stomach that would not go away within him.

Hermione looked at the clock and picked up a vial and began to wince every time she took a sip, as though it was poisons. At first Harry didn't know what she was doing, but then realized that she hadn't quite recovered yet from her injuries. She looked at Harry then down to her potion. "Harry, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey just told me to drink this as a precaution." she said simply taking another sip. Ron opened his mouth like he was going to argue, but Ginny stepped on his foot. Harry saw this and sighed to himself. He knew they would not tell him that she needed the potion, for it would really upset him.

"So," said Harry for a change of subject. "Who do you reckon the new Defense Against the Dark Arts will be?"

Ginny sighed in a relieved matter that they got off the subject of Hermione's potion. "Dumbledore's having real trouble this year. Since the Ministry isn't on his case anymore, they don't have any volunteers. They have 'more important' uses for their members." she said.

"Yeah, George and I overheard one of the Order meetings. They were considering getting a member of the Order to do it," Fred said lightly. Harry's heart lifted.

"That would be a good change after Umbridge." he said happily.

"Not quite," Ginny replied "There aren't many members of the Order, and they need all of the ones they have." Harry didn't care all that much, despite the selfishness. He knew it would be worthwhile to go to a Defense class with an Order member.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were shooed from the room by a tired looking Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron slipped into the beds. Ron fell asleep almost immediately. Harry looked at is bed with utmost envy. If only he could sleep that easily, simply thinking about school work, or quidditch. But he couldn't. Harry Potter was the boy who lived, and the boy who had to continue living this life.


	2. Birthday at Grimmuald

**Birthday at Grimmauld**

Most of the Order members were out on some kind of duty every day, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the only people at Grimmauld place. There was, however, always one member of the Order there. That alone, was considered work for the Order. Fred and George visited occasionally, but spent most of their time tending to their shop.

Harry usually kept away from people as much as possible. Everything around him reminded him of Sirius. He tried to hide this. He didn't want to make everyone else to feel bad because he was. Harry was glad people didn't stay at the Order very much. Usually it was only people close to Harry that stayed at the Order to keep watch on them; Tonks, Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, or Lupin.

Harry lay asleep in his room, awoken by a bright light shinning in his eyes. He shielded his eyes from the sun and rolled over out of the bed. Ron was already up stretching his arms and yawning. "Morning 'arry," he said tiredly. "Who's on duty today then?"

Harry yawned. "I don't know. Probably Tonks, she hasn't come for a while." he said trying to avoid a conversation.

"No, Lupin." Hermione said entering the room followed by Ginny. 

"Yeah," Ginny said "He looked rather distracted actually. Don't know why." Hermione nodded.

"Well breakfast is ready anyway." she said and walked out the door with Ginny.

Harry and Ron came downstairs a couple of minuets later. Hermione and Ginny were already helping themselves to some oatmeal. Lupin too was eating, but didn't see to notice anyone else. He was obviously thinking quite hard about something. Harry greeted him. "Err…hello" he said waiting for some kind of response.

Lupin looked up and put aside what ever he was thinking. "Hello," he greeted back "help your self. Molly made it before she left." he said pointing to a large pot of oatmeal. 

"Mum was here?" Ron asked a bit annoyed that nobody informed him.

"Yes, but only for a while," Lupin replied, "She didn't want to wake you two up or anything." Ginny opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

Harry grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and sat next to Lupin. "So what's up with you?" he asked, "You look a bit... distracted."

Lupin shook his head. "Just something the order wants me to do." he said swiftly. Harry had no idea of what this could be, but Hermione obviously had an idea, but didn't say anything.

The days drifted slowly by as Harry forgot what the date or even the day of the week was. He tried to simply relax and sleep, but knowing what was happening (Or not knowing what was happening) in the wizarding world made it hard. He decided that since he couldn't sleep, he would see what Hermione and Ginny were doing (since Ron was still asleep.) As he passed Ginny and Hermione's room, he peered in to see if they were awake. Hermione wasn't even there. Ginny on the other hand was fast asleep.

He continued down stairs to see where Hermione went. Several people were already there, whispering excitedly. "What's going on?" Harry asked tiredly. Everyone silenced and turned around. Nobody had seen him come down the stairs.

Ron stepped forward. "Err… Happy birthday?" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Harry looked bewildered. "Today's not my… What is today?" he asked.

"July 31st mate," Ron answered.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I haven't been keeping track of the dates or anything." he said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, along with many other people. Fred and George apparated into the room. "Sorry we're late." George mumbled "We had to make sure it wasn't Ginny who got the sleeping- When did he wake up?" Fred asked pointing to Harry.

"You act surprised that I can wake up." Harry said with a grin.

"It's not that," Fred said. "We gave you a sleeping draft so you wouldn't wake up to early."

Hermione came forward. "Well I think you _did_ give the sleeping draft to Ginny Fred." she said tiredly.

"It doesn't matter anyway." said Harry. "It's no big deal." Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Oh but it does Harry. It's your birthday!" she said. Harry shrugged. Lupin ignited his wand since it was still dark. Many other people did the same. Harry soon found himself in a cozy chair, unwrapping an abnormally large pile of presents (and not just by Harry's standers.)

Harry felt a little self centered because so many members of the Order had left there duties to come see him on his birthday. Hermione seemed to notice this. "Look, everyone deserves a nice birthday, and you of all people need it most. Just try to enjoy this before everyone leaves." she added in a convincing voice. And so he did. Many people had given him wonderful gifts.

From Lupin, a very useful Quidditch uniform. The robe either cooled down or warmed up, depending on the weather. The glasses had a water repelling charm on it for rain. The gloves fit perfectly over Harry's hand. One of them had a magnetic grip on the handle of a broom to prevent the player form falling of his or her broom. The other glove had a strong grip at the finger tips for catching the snitch. The shoes had a special arch in them, specifically made to fit around the foot handles.

Hagrid had given him a book of at least 300 magical creatures on it. On the cover was a picture of a kneazle cleaning its self that looked oddly like Crookshanks. As soon as Harry thanked Hagrid and set it down Hermione picked it up and started flipping through the pages. Crookshanks, who was sitting close to Hermione, streaked off as though hiding something.

Ron had given him a large assortment of candies. Included were many products that Harry new came from one place; Fred and Georges shop. Harry had plenty of fun with these. They were small packages of confetti with different things each time including bats, fireworks and such. Harry's favorite confetti was one that shot images of funny memories.

Bang! Peeves was unscrewing a chandler for Umbridge to take care of. Bang! Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail. Bang! Hermione ran screaming from the boggart version of McGonagall that was telling her she failed every class. Bang! The ferret version of Malfoy bounced about the hall.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Neither could anyone else, with the exception of Hermione who was watching herself run across the room screaming. Hermione had given him a charms book labeled; _Useful, Old, and Forgotten charms_. Harry flipped through the pages. Indeed there were old but useful charms; charms that froze water, turned potions into wine, and one that aloud one to control a small portions of liquid.

Many people had got him defense books, which was perfectly fine by him. None of the books, however, were as useful as Hermione's. The last present in the stack was from Dumbledore, who wasn't there. Harry didn't care though. Dumbledore was always busy doing something important. The paper on it was fading different colour and giving off a small glow. He tore of the flashing paper.

Within it was a small unused Pensieve. Everyone stared at it with aw. It had the same airy/liquid material in it as Dumbledore's. He took of the note tied to it, which was from whatever company made it. It had instructions on how to place a memory within it, summon a memory, or dive into it, which Harry already knew. Harry thanked every one who came. Most people needed to leave as fast as possible which was reasonable.

Ron and Hermione helped Harry take all his new stuff upstairs. Harry carried the Pensieve by himself, being careful not to spill anything. The rest of the day was spent eating candies and looking through spell books. Harry read the instructions to the pensive.

_Dear costumer,  
We would like to congratulate you on your purchase of a Pensieve. A Pensieve can be used to prove that one has done what they claim, to look back on forgotten memories, of just to visit ones childhood. Included are instructions for use of the Pensieve that should be read carefully._

**To place a memory within the Pensieve:**

_First, place your hand in to the liquid material. Then, think very hard on the memory you would like to place within the Pensieve from beginning to end. Immediately after, take your hand out of the Pensieve. For best results do this in a quite environment._

**Recalling a memory:**

_Firstly, think of the major thing that happened in the memory you would like to recall. Then, place your hand directly over the Pensieve and slowly raise it into the air. If this is done correctly, the memory should rise with your hand. This usually takes practice._

**Diving strait into the memory:**

_This is a very simple process. Simply think of the memory you would like to dive into, and place your wand into the Pensieve. If done correctly, you will be in the same surroundings as the memory its self; A room, outside, ext._

Harry read these instructions many times. Then, placing his hand in the Pensieve, he thought of a simple memory. Thinking of the right one was difficult. Finally he decided on the first time he caught the snitch. It was an odd feeling; as though having a plunger suck the memory out of his head and into the Pensieve. By the time he finished his head felt dizzy. He tried to summon it out of the Pensieve, but found it to be quite difficult. With one last look of frustration, he pulled out his wand and drove it into the basin.

From an empty seat in the stand, he watched the first year version of him self dangling from his broom. He looked at the professors' stand, where Hermione was setting fire to Snape's robe. He grinned at little Hermione, who scampered back to the stands. Then the younger Harry flew directly above him. He was diving for the snitch. Harry cheered from the stands. Once again, he found himself grinning at the younger Harry spitting out the snitch which he had been choking on.

The memory ended and Harry found himself standing back in his and Ron's bedroom. Hermione and Ron were both looking skeptical. "Harry! Where were you?" Hermione asked in a mother like voice.

"Yeah mate, we were about to go tell Lupin." Ron said. Harry didn't care.

"I was in the Pensieve." he said, pointing to it. Ron and Hermione still looked annoyed. Harry grinned. "Look I'm sorry, alright? But I'll make it up to you. Prod the pensive with your wand. Trust me, it's brilliant." Both Ron and Hermione looked at him as though he was crazy. "Just do it alright? It doesn't hurt or anything." Harry said. They took out their wands and hesitantly poked the Pensieve, disappearing from view. Harry joined them.

Ron was waving his hand in front of his younger self. "Oy! Look at me you little bloke." he said as though it should see him. Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently.

Harry laughed. "It's a memory Ron. You can't interact with anyone." He said.

"I told you!" Hermione hissed waving her hands in the air. She looked around. "Where am I though?" she asked. Harry pointed to the professors' stand. Harry, Ron, and even Hermione laughed at the look on Snape's face as his robe caught on fire.

The next few weeks at Grimmauld were spent exploring each others memories. Even Lupin and Tonks took part, showing them memories of their childhood. Harry particularly enjoyed Lupin's, because he could he see all the adventures he, James, and Sirius took about the castle. Lupin was sure not to get any memories of James cursing Snape or anything, but of heroic things he did. Harry was happy about this. He usually kept any good ones in his Pensieve. Harry only wished his godfather could have been there too.

Harry had finally got the hang of summoning a memory out of the Pensieve so he didn't have to dive into it each time. He sat in front of it and watched himself conjure his first patronus. He smiled in spite of himself. It was rather confusing to watch. Now there were three of him; one watching himself and one saving the other from the dementors kiss. Harry heard someone enter the room. "I was always found of that particular patronus." said Lupin, but then frowned "Why there are two of you?" Harry gave a guilty grin, one that was mostly seen on Fred and George, and summoned a different memory.

Back in the hospital wing stood Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Both Hermione and Harry were trying to explain every thing that happened with Sirius and Pettigrew at the same time. Dumbledore held up his hand. "There is nothing we can do. What we need is more time." he said looking at Hermione. He got up about to lock the door. "I think three turns should do it." he added and locked them in. The memory ended and fell back into the Pensieve with Hermione holding up her time-turner.

Lupin looked rather surprised but it seemed to sink in after thinking about it. "I suppose I should be used to things like this happening around the castle." Harry nodded. Hermione entered the room with Ginny. Ginny looked amazed. Harry's heart sank, as he didn't feel like telling them a long story about his godfather. Lupin seemed to notice this and decided to change the subject.

"I just came up here to tell you a little about the Pensieve." Lupin said. "I know it's fun to look back on all the fun memories, but that's not the only purpose for it. You should also put some of the... less pleasurable ones in it. Major events that change your life. That's the main idea of a Pensieve." Harry nodded. That was what Dumbledore used his for, and it seemed to serve him well.

Just a little disclaimer: I don't own that bit from PoA. JKR and WB do. It can be found on page 393 Of PoA.


	3. The Order's Meeting

**The Order's Meeting**

An important Order meeting was to be held at Grimmauld Place in the evening. Members started piling in as soon as noon. Harry wondered how long he could stay in his bedroom before getting hungry. He figured he could sneak back down stairs during the meeting and grab some food. He hoped Fred and George would pop by with their extendable ears. Hermione came in through the door.

"Why don't you come see anyone from the Order? They all want to see you." she said.

Harry shrugged. "I really don't want to see them all that much." he said simply not trying to be rude. 

Hermione sighed. "Harry look, we know you've had a rough summer, but at least try to cheer up." groaned Hermione. 

"Hermione please don't try to be all understanding." Harry pleaded trying not to loose his temper. "You don't half of what's bugging me and you won't know for a while."

Hermione decided she'd best get off the subject. "Well at least come down for some dinner or something." she asked hopefully. Harry looked up at her determined face.

"Alright," he groaned and rolled out of bed. "But only for a little." he added quickly. Hermione nodded.

They walked quietly pass the portrait of Mrs. Black and down the stairs. Everyone was chatting and drinking butterbeers. Harry caught a glimpse of a head with extraordinarily greasy hair, and dodged out of view. He tried hard not to be seen by the potions master, and began to head back upstairs but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I believe you might want this back." said Professor McGonagall handing him his firebolt. "I hear it caused you guard a lot of trouble." Harry nodded and took the firebolt upstairs without another word. In the hall, voices could be heard coming from the bedroom.

"So it's right below here?" came George's voice.

"Yeah," came Fred's voice. Harry entered the room. Both Fred and George jumped. "Harry you scared us." said Fred

"Yeah we thought you were mum or someone." George added. Harry shook his head.

"No, what are you two doing here?"

Fred and George grinned. "Well," George started holding up the extendable ears. "In all the important meetings the Order puts a charm on the door so you can't use the extendable ears. So Fred and I thought that we would try to here from _above_ the meeting room." Harry grinned at their brilliants. 

"So are you going to stay up here all night?" Harry asked.

"Only 'til the meeting's over" said Fred. 

Harry shrugged. Ginny came into the room, panting slightly. "Okay, they finally started." she panted. She must have run up the stairs.

"Excellent." Fred and George said together and placed the extendable ears to the ground. They twisted them around, moving about the room for a good sound. Then a faint voice could be heard through the floor.

"I think we should start with the Dementors tonight. They're becoming more dangerous than we predicted." said a voice that Harry was sure was Moody's.

"They _are_ becoming a more dangerous. There was a dementor attack on a muggle in Bristol last night. " Fred, George, and Ginny looked at each other.

"That's dad's voice." whispered Ginny, "You don't suppose they've got him warding off dementors for a bunch of muggles do you? Since he works on keeping the wizarding world a secret, the ministry _and_ the Order might have him doing it."

"I think random attacks are the least of our worries. They're going to be used as threats. They've got an army's worth and I'm sure they won't hesitate to use them."

They started to make plans. People agreed to guard certain areas at certain times, including diagon alley, Hogsmeade, and many places Harry had never heard of.

Ron and Hermione entered the room. "What are you lot doing?" Hermione asked in a prefect manner. Ron, however saw the extendable ears and strained to listen. Hermione sighed in defeat and joined them.

"And what about Hogwarts?" came Moody's voice.

Dumbledore's voice came through extremely clear, as though meaning for them to hear. "We only need one member of the Order at Hogwarts at a time Alastor. And as long as Remus here is teaching there, we needn't worry about it." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"Lupin" Harry whispered"I didn't think he'd be willing to teach again."

"That's what he meant by 'just something the Order wants me to do'. I guess no one else is qualified to teach, and they need _someone_" Hermione said...

"And what about on Hogsmeade visits Albus?" said McGonagall's voice. "Surely one guard member will not be enough."

Harry had an angry urge to argue back at them. He didn't need a guard. He knew how to ward off a dementor, and a deatheater wouldn't be stupid enough to roam around Hogsmeade or Hogwarts. As though having read Harry's thoughts, Dumbledore spoke unusually loud.

"We will of course need a larger guard at Hogsmeade but for _all_ the students' safety." he said firmly. They heard Moody whisper something too softly to hear. Then someone stomped furiously out of the meeting room and, from what they could here, up the stairs. 

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered frantically. "You don't think Moody saw us through the ceiling do you?" Everyone looked at each other for a moment then scattered. Ron and Harry threw themselves into their beds, while Fred and George apparated out of the room. Ginny and Hermione made a run for the door, but Ginny held out her arm.

"Mum's coming down the hall." she whispered. Mrs. Weasley's footsteps could be heard stomping down the hall.

"Quick!" Harry hissed at them, "Act like we were just talking." Ginny and Hermione scrambled over to a bed and sat cross-legged on. Trying not to breathe to hard, Hermione and Ginny attempted to act like they had been talking the entire time while Harry and Ron listened.

The door burst open, and Mrs. Weasley came pointing her index finger strait at them. "I'd have though you lot would have learned by now, _not to eavesdrop on the order's meetings!_" she shrieked. They tried to look confused but Mrs. Weasley knew better. "And don't try to tell me otherwise, because Mad-Eye saw you!" They gave in.

"We were only trying to find out what's been going on." Ginny protested, but Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Then you should have asked! Not try to find out by eavesdropping!" she said sternly.

"It's not like you would have told us." Ron shouted back. "You never tell us anything." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"We might have told you the general information." she said as she looked around the room. "Where are Fred and George? I know they were up here too." They all shrugged. "Well if I see any of you with thoughs, expandable ears-"

"Extendable," Hermione corrected softly.

"Whatever. If I see you with them ever again…" she trailed off and slammed the door behind her. They all looked at each other for a moment before Fred and George apparated back into the room.

"Damn it! And Snape was suppose to give one of his reports today too. We _never_ got to hear what they're even about." Fred said sadly.

George nodded. "Well we'd best be off."

"Yeah," said Fred, "Got to tend to the shop you know?" They disapparated out of the room.

The night had been so exciting, Harry found it hard to sleep. He decided to place some of the "less pleasurable" memories into his Pensieve as Lupin had recommended. He placed them in the order from start to finish; first was him finding the Philosopher's Stone. Then came the memory of him fighting off the basilisk. Most likely the easiest memory to recall was one from his third year; meeting his godfather. It was perhaps the longest one he placed into the Pensieve. Last the unfortunate events that happened within his fourth and fifth year. Just as Dumbledore had done, Harry placed the knowledge of the prophecy into the Pensieve.

Having spent so much time placing memories within the Pensieve, Harry found it much easier to sleep. This was not only because he was tired, but because he got so much hated memories off his chest.


	4. The familiar Castle

**The familiar Castle**

September 1st finally came with a pour of rain. Harry looked out the window as he packed his things. The wind was blowing piles of leaves and twigs throughout the city of London. No matter how much he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be willing to walk through this weather to get to the train station. Ron, who also was packing, groaned.

"Why do we have to walk again? It took like 20 minutes last time." He checked out the window for something. "And we're going to be hauling our trunks against the wind," he added, throwing himself onto the bed.

Harry found it most difficult to pack his Pensieve. He didn't want to spill anything in it. What he really wanted to do was carry it with him, but it would look really odd to a passing muggle.

Hermione came in with his invisibility cloak and rapped it around the Pensieve. "Just tie it around the handle of your cart on the way to the train station. Then you can take it off when we get on the train." Harry hadn't thought of this. He thanked her and continued packing his things.

Most of Harry's guard really resented the weather. Nobody wanted to walk in such a storm. Hermione and Ginny were already down stairs eating some toast prepared by Mrs. Weasley, who was complaining about the weather. "Of all the days it could rain… Harry, Ron, come on down and eat. You need your energy today." 

The door could be heard creaking open in the hall. A footstep, followed by a loud thump came ever so closer down the hall towards the kitchen. Moody appeared in the doorway, soaked with rain water. Small twigs and leaves were stuck to his robes.

"Moody! What in Merlin's name were you doing out there?" Mrs. Weasley said in a shocked voice.

"Just checking out the weather," Moody replied simply.

"You really needed to go outside to see what the weather was like" Mrs. Weasley asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yep," Moody said proudly. "Always know what you're up against. Constant vigilance!" he croaked. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway," Moody continued, "You lot might want to get someone to put a water repelling charm on your trunk." he said pointing to their trunks which were all piled up on each other.

"Won't the muggles notice if water's just bouncing off our trunks?" Hermione asked.

Moody frowned, "Do you really think Muggles would notice such a thing?" he asked, his normal eye looking at them and the other at their trunks. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"We could put an invisibility cloak over them." Ron said excitedly. Hermione shook her head.

"They would still see the water bouncing every where." she said.

Harry flipped through the pages of the book Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. He came across one spell that made objects waterproof, which Moody performed perfectly on all of the trunks and the carts. A silver beam of light burst from Moody's wand and hit the trunks with a hissing sound. A clear barrier could be seen spreading across the surface. Hermione looked pleased that her present had helped them.

"So this makes the wood not rot?" Ron asked prodding his trunk. Hermione nodded. Harry guessed that Ron would normally just have a water repelling charm on an object.

Lupin came down the stairs, his luggage dragging behind him. Moody came over and performed the charm to make it waterproof. Lupin looked confused but thanked him anyway. 

"It's a charm to make objects waterproof," Hermione said promptly. Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded.

"Well we'd best be off," Moody said lightly. Lupin nodded.

"Where's Tonks?" Ginny asked, "I thought she was coming too."

"She was but something came up at the Ministry," Lupin replied. "It's still really important to have someone form the Order at the Ministry of Magic. That way we'll know what's happing there as soon as possible," he added.

Each of them grabbed their cart and walked outside into the rain. Harry tied the invisibility cloak containing his Pensieve around the handle and kept his hand on the knot the entire time they walked. Since he couldn't see it, he wanted to feel it at all times.

Rain rapped against their backs as they pushed the heavy carts through London. Harry looked at the path that they took last year. That one path was the only time of freedom Sirius had all that year. He felt a large lump grow in the back of his throat.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked in a loud voice to be heard over the rain. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," he said trying to smile, "A sharp branch just hit my back." he lied taking his loose hand and pretending to rub his back in pain. Ginny didn't seem to buy this but nodded and pushed her cart forward into the wind. She and Hermione started talking as quietly as possible without being over heard. Harry had an annoyed look across his face. He could hear Lupin give a soft chuckle.

"What?" Harry said irritably. Lupin just shook his head.

The trip to the station was longer not only because of the rain, but because the memory of Sirius seemed to dwell in great detail. It was as though a giant black dog was trotting right next to him, snapping at near by birds and cats. He bowed his head and sighed.

Ron came over towards him and began to speak very loudly, "Why couldn't Moody just bring our luggage like last time?" he asked. Hermione joined them.

"Because," she started, "They already have an extremely small guard and couldn't afford to loose another for luggage." she said in a matter-of-factly way.

Finally the train station came into view. Ron and Ginny cheered while Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Lupin gave an exhausted grin.

They walked secretly through the column to reveal the steamy figure of the Hogwarts Express, which was filled with bustling students. Lupin seemed to turn very pail. Many people who knew him as their professor started chatting wildly as they saw him, some worriedly and others excitedly. They boarded the train and separated.

"Err… We have to go to the prefects' carriage again." Hermione said softly. Harry nodded as he and Ginny walked into an empty compartment.

"Harry, wait up," said voice a from behind. Harry turned around.

"Hi Dean," he said softly. Lupin passed them with a small wave.

"Was that Lupin?" Dean asked excitedly. Harry nodded. "Yes! Finally, a worthy Professor." Harry grinned. Seamus came into their compartment.

"Someone told me Lupin's back." He and Dean started chatting happily about the lessons from their third year. Harry and Ginny sat down in a seat next to Neville.

"Hullo Harry. How's your summer been?" he asked nervously. Harry shrugged.

"Okay I suppose. Yours?" he asked. Neville frowned.

"My gran was really mad when she found out I snuck off and broke my wand. We had to buy a new one, but she wouldn't let me so much as hold it," he said sadly.

"You did get it back though?" Ginny said in a concerned voice.

"'Course," Neville said, slightly offended. He held it up and showed it to them. It was a reddish-brown color with a dark brown handle. "I'm going to try it out once we get back to Hogwarts." he said longingly.

The trip to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful. Rain continued to pour on the windows. Ron and Hermione came into their compartment.

"So what are the prefects doing this year?" Harry asked.

"Nothing note worthy." Hermione said simply. "Loads of talk about Lupin. Everyone but the Slytherins are thrilled. I really feel sorry for him. Even the weather looks like everything from a couple years back." Harry looked out the window. It _did_ look like their third year.

"Hope we don't have double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." he said.

Ginny shook her head. "Most of them _are_ Dark Arts. You lot probably won't have to deal with them in N.E.W.T classes." she said in an annoyed voice. Ginny, who had not taken her O.W.L.s yet, would have to take it with the Slytherins.

The lake soon came into view. They exited the train to hear Hagrid's rural voice. "First years this way!" He shouted through the rain. They climbed into the carriage. The threstrals trotted along the path leading to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at him nervously. Harry was determined to keep looking ahead of him. He didn't want their sympathy.

The Sorting Ceremony was as usual; first years nervously sitting on the stool with the hat on their head. Lupin, Hagrid, and Dumbledore were back into their rightful chairs at the professors' table, all which were welcomed back in Dumbledore's speech. Hagrid and Lupin were cheered very hard on one side of the hall, but faded as it reached the Slytherins' side.

Ron and Hermione led everyone up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry next to them. They talked about all the first years and such. Harry felt as though he was a normal teenager being back in the common room. Everyone was laughing and looking over their classes. Being placed within all this happiness gave Harry the best night sleep he had had in over a year.


	5. Alternative Occlumency

**Alternative Occlumency**

Harry was awoken by someone nervously prodding him. "Harry, please wake up..." said Hermione in his ear. "We've got transfiguration in a few minuets." Harry rolled over and groaned. The happiness from last night seemed to role off with the start of classes. He had no will to get out of bed. Hermione, however, was impatient and started tugging at his arm.

"Hermione," Harry groaned, "Go pull Ron out of bed." He motioned his hand over towards Ron's bed.

"Ron," Hermione started yanking again on his arm, "Doesn't have transfiguration with us."

Harry sat up. "He doesn't? What _does_ he have with us?" he asked

"We all have double Defense Against the Dark Arts together, and Ron and I have care of magical creatures." she moaned, "Will you get up now?"

Harry nodded. Hermione left the dormitory. Harry got dressed and went over to wake Ron up. "What class do you have first?" he asked shaking him. He was much too impatient to simply prod him like Hermione and hope he feels it.

"Charms," he moaned throwing an extra pillow at him. Harry sighed and came down into the common room. He and Hermione went down towards the transfiguration classroom.

"Aren't we going to eat?" Harry asked as they turned a corner. Hermione shook her head.

"_You_ slept threw breakfast." Hermione groaned looking very annoyed.

The transfiguration classroom looked the same as ever; desks facing strait towards the front and McGonagall's desk with papers scattered ever where. Harry and Hermione took their place in the middle of the room. Behind them were Dean and Lavender. The rest of the class was filled with people Harry had only seen but never knew. McGonagall entered the room.

"Morning class." she said walking over towards her desk.

"G' Morning," most of the class mattered back.

"Well you all are a lively lot." McGonagall said sarcastically. "Today, we will be _studying_ Animagi, or as most of you know them by, Animagus. We will not be attempting it until at least your seventh year." she lectured

Harry's heart sunk. The last thing he wanted to study was Animagi. An image of a large black dog drifted into his mind.

It was all too odd. Harry had never heard the unforgivable curse being said. All he knew was that something about that tattered old veil that made no since. Surly falling behind such a thing would not _kill_ someone. But what else would it do? Dumbledore himself said that Sirius was dead. _But Dumbledore has a tendency to not tell everything he knows._ Harry thought angrily, but another voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. _Maybe so, but Dumbledore has never lied to you._ His thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall's voice.

"Now we did study Animagi in your third year, but just briefly. The process of becoming an Animagus is very complex. You can attempt it for years trying to transform perhaps into the wrong animal. This is why I have given each of you a small quiz to go with the table. You are to fill out the quiz and look then at the table. There it will tell you what your Animagi is _most likely_ to be. The tests are not always accurate, but they do work best if you fill them out honestly. You may begin."

Harry picked up the quiz. "How would you most describe your self? A. Brave B. loyal C. noble D. All of the above." Harry looked at the answers, and feeling quite immodest, circled D. Harry looked over at Hermione's paper. She was thinking hard between Noble and Loyal. Finally she chose Noble. Harry looked back over to his paper.

"What is your best subject? A. Arithmancy B. Potions C. Defense Against the Dark Arts D. All off the above." Harry easily chose Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had chosen all of the above.

"I just couldn't decide!" she hissed defensively.

The test continued to contained questions about your personality. When Harry was done, he looked over at the table to see what he was. He thumbed through the pages of animals. Then he found one that matched his test perfectly. "_Puma?_" he said out loud.

Hermione heard him, "It's a different name for a mountain lion." she explained. Harry was slightly disappointed. He had hoped he would be a stag like his father. But he had to admit; a mountain lion was pretty impressive. Hermione gasped.

"I'm a kneazle, like Crookshanks!" she said excitedly.

"A kneazle, what's a?" Harry asked.

"It's an extremely intelligent breed of cat." she interrupted, glowing.

"And Crookshanks is a kneazle?' Harry asked.

"Well, half kneazle." Hermione admitted, "But they're really hard to come by. They have a sort of knack for catching suspicious people. That's how Crookshanks knew Sirius was innocent..." she trailed off and looked away. "Anyway, there... there really smart." she finished softly.

Hermione and Harry had Potions together next. It was no different than he expected. Snape was trying his best to find any fault in Harry's potion while Harry had tried his best to make sure there was no fault to find. He looked at his potion and then to Hermione's. His was a dark shade of purple while hers was a bubbly red. Snape's lips curled.

"How many grams of dragon hide did the instructions ask for Potter?" Harry looked at his instructions and sighed.

"Seven sir." he grumbled.

"And how many did you put? He asked.

"Seventeen," Harry gritted through his teeth. Harry watched him write on his clipboard what looked like a zero.

Next he, Ron, and Hermione had double Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. It was the best class yet. Mostly it had members of D.A. It was in three adjoined classrooms, though they only used one. Lupin was pretty much the anti-Umbridge. As soon as he entered the room he ordered everyone to put their books away. Everyone sat curiously at their desks staring at the front of the room.

Lupin cleared his throat "Today I thought we would start on dueling. I don't know how much Professor Umbridge taught you..." He was cut off by the angry class outburst. All at once everyone told Lupin they had learned nothing. Lupin held up his hand to silence them. "Obviously you didn't learn much, but that's not the point." The class fell silent. "Anyway," Lupin continued, "Since you all have double Defense Against the Dark Arts, we can split the lesson in half; in the first half, we can recap what you have learned about in duels. In the second half we'll practice dueling. Now if you'll just pair up into groups of three." he said. Lavender raised her hand.

"What's the third person for?" she asked curiously.

Lupin smiled politely. "Well each of you will rotate. The middle person tells the duelers when to start. They also decide who won each duel. Mainly they are spotters. If someone is stunned or put into a body bind, the middle person rushes over and makes sure they don't land on their face." he said promptly. Lavender nodded and moved to a group with Parvati and Hannah. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a group. Neville seemed to have paired up with Dean and Seamus.

"Right," Lupin said clapping his hands together. "Now unlike a real duel, you will not do anything that could send someone to the hospital. You can stun, body bind, disarm, and such, but no hexing. I'm going to give you about 20 minuets to practice on your own. That way I can see what you need to learn. Some of you might want to go into the other rooms to avoid hitting one another." he said pointing to the two adjoining rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's group stayed where they were, along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus's.

Harry and Ron face each other. Hermione stood to the side, and began to count. "One, two, three!" she hissed.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron almost shouted. A jet of red light came hurling at Harry.

"_Protego_!" Harry said pointing his wand strait towards the red light, which changed directions and headed towards Ron. He jumped out of the way and the spell hit a near by wall. Both stared at each other for a moment, and then started flinging every spell that came to mind at each other. Neither of them chose to disarm the other, for it was so easy for the spell to be rebounded, leaving one of them without a wand.

Ron had finally managed to hit Harry with a Tarantallerga spell, which caused Harry's feet to fly in every direction. He landed on the ground with a thud. Ron gave a small "Yes!" and ran over to cast one last spell. "_Stupefy!_" He said aiming at Harry. Harry might have not been able to control his legs, but his wand was still clutched in his hand.

"_Finite!_" he hissed and his legs stopped moving. He managed to role over just as the stunning spell hit the ground. Ron had not expected this, and stood dumbfounded with his wand pointing to the floor. Harry took advantage of this. Still sitting on the ground he shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Ron started to fall forward. Hermione, who was spotting, ran forward and grabbed a handful of his robes.

Lupin, who had been watching from the back of the room, came forward. "That was astonishing. Ten points to-" There was a loud crash in one of the other rooms. Lupin frowned and ran in one of the other rooms.

"_Ennervate!_" Hermione hissed. Ron sat up and looked around. Harry helped him to his feet.

"I almost had you." he moaned. Harry shook his head.

"Just don't let your guard down next time." he said. Ron nodded.

"You and Hermione have a go. I'll watch." Harry said stepping back.

Ron and Hermione were equally matched. It seemed to take ages before one spell actually hit one of them. Hermione flew backwards into the door. Ron knew better than to let down his guard. He stepped forward and yelled "Stupefy!" and waited for Hermione to block it. Hermione didn't block it however. She had dropped her wand as she flew into the door. Harry ran over to catch Hermione before she dropped to the ground. Lupin's amplified voice rang through the three rooms.

"It's been 20 minuets, so if everyone would just come back into the middle room." he said. Everyone started to pack back into the middle room. "Alright then. Now you seem to be fairly good at a proper duel, but that's not usually how one ends up dueling. Most of the time, you don't count to three, bow your heads, and walk back ten paces, which is why we are going to be using all three of these adjoining rooms. We are going to have a sort of tournament. The two duelers will stand in opposite rooms. Each room, if you'll notice, has a candle in it. When the candle in your room blows out, you run into the middle room and start dueling. One candle might blow out before the other, giving one person the advantage. It maybe unfair, but it does prepare you for the dark arts, which is what you're here for. As for the tournament, we just see who can win the most duels. When you loose a match, you're out. Last person standing wins. Any questions? Right then, Parvati, Lavender, your up."

Pavarti and Lavender went into separate rooms, while the rest of the class backed into the wall to avoid getting hit. Lupin had his own two candles, both which were lit. No sooner had he put them out had Parvati and Lavender burst from each room and started dueling. Lavender had successfully disarmed Parvati leaving her without a wand.

"Lavender and Hannah, you're up." Lupin said. Hannah got up and walked to the adjoining room, along with Lavender. Lupin blew out the left candle first. Luna burst into the room. When the second candle blew out, Lavender joined her. Hannah, who had been waiting for her, stunned her the moment she entered.

Many other members of D.A. had been well prepared and easily fought the few who weren't members.

"Seamus, up." Lupin shouted over the cheers. Seamus and Hannah entered the room at the same time. Seamus had successfully had Hannah in a body bind.

Seamus eventually stunned Dean, who had gone next, but it took about 10 minuets.

He and Neville dueled. Lupin gave Neville the head start. Seamus had been so sure he could win, that he shot a body bind at him and lowered his wand. To every body's surprise, Neville managed to backfire it, leaving Seamus in a full body bind.

"Well done. Harry, Forward," Lupin said. Once again Neville got a head start. Harry's candle finally blew out. He grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened it.

"_Expelliarm_!" Neville yelped, but Harry was to fast.

"_Protego!_" Harry yelled, as Neville's wand came hurling at him.

He continued to fight and win the people he dueled.  
The class cheered madly.

"Ron your up!" came Lupin voice. Harry went back into the adjoining room and waited for the candle to flicker out. He and Ron came bursting into the room at the same time. Ron knew not to try to disarm him, for if it backfired, he would have been defeated.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted. Harry deflected it. For at least 15 minuets they dueled, shouting any spell that came to mind. Harry finally won with a stunning spell. The class filled with cheers.

"Hermione, your last." Lupin shouted. Hermione had been given a head start. A stunning spell was already coming towards him when he entered the room. He managed to dodge it though. Eventually Harry managed to disarm Hermione. Everyone cheered. Lupin dismissed the loud class.

Lupin stopped Harry just before he went out the door. "Harry, a word please." he said. Harry came forward. "I just wanted to talk to you about Occlumency." Harry's heart sank. He had forgotten all about Occlumency. He really hated it, even if it wasn't taught by Snape. The idea of someone looking into his thoughts really didn't appeal to him.

"I know you don't like it, but it's an accentual skill. I will be teaching this year until we get a replacement teacher. When do you have Quidditch practice?" he asked

"Err... Mondays and Fridays I think." Harry replied. Harry began to wonder how much Legilimancy Lupin knew.

"Good. We can start tonight then. Er, come around my office at 8:00."

Harry nodded and turned around to leave. "Oh and Harry," Harry turned around. "You did really well in D.A. They seem to know there stuff." Harry grinned and left the class room.

The next few classes seemed to go really slowly. He was really happy when dinner came. Hermione, however, looked tired. "Er, Hermione," Ron asked "Why are you eating so fast?" he asked watching chug down a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I've got Arithmancy and charms next." she replied taking a bite of chicken.

"After dinner?" Harry and Ron said together. Hermione nodded and continued eating. It _was_ like their third year. Hermione was taking an enormous amount of classes, and Harry was taking private lessons from Lupin once a week.

Harry headed down to Lupin's office after spending some time in the common room. He knocked on the door. "Err... Hello?" he said looking around for Lupin.

"Ah, Harry, come in." Harry closed the door behind him. Lupin's office looked the same as in his third year. Lupin went immediately into the lesson.

"Since you already seem to know how to do Occlumency, you just need to put it to practice. Now there are two types of Occlumency. Unfortunately, the kind you did with Professor Snape was the advance one..."

"He just wanted me to do badly! That's why he was using the advance one! It wasn't my fault I was no good at it." Harry blurted out in fury.

Lupin held up his hand. "Neither was it his. It would have been impossible to start on the easier stage with Professor Snape. You were consecrating on your anger at Snape, not the Occlumency, Which is why it will be easier tonight. There are many reasons why you will be able to do it better now. The biggest one only works if you figure it out on you own. Actually, it should work best for you of all people. So shall we get started?"

Harry nodded. He stood the middle of the room incase he fell over. "Now remember; try to use your mind not your wand. For now though, you can use it. "Ready? One, two, three, _Leglilmens_!"

Harry was blowing up his aunt Marge…. running away form the Basilisk… catching the snitch for the first time… watching his parents come out of Voldemort's wand as he returned… Hermione screamed and pointed at the full moon and then to Lupin.

"No," Harry thought desperately to himself. "Not that one." He knew Lupin would hate to see Harry running away from him; Sirius transforming into a dog and viciously trying to keep Lupin away. Harry could not feel the wand in his hand. He tried as hard as he could to keep Lupin out of his mind. The image of Lupin's transformation was becoming foggy. It tuned in and out like a radio. Finally Harry became slightly aware of his wand in his right hand.

He didn't know what spell he had cast, but when he got up, Lupin was getting up from the opposite side of the room rubbing his head. "A little bit longer and you wouldn't have needed to use your wand. But that was fairly good. Lets try one more time." Harry nodded. He now understood why it was easier to do Occlumency with Lupin than with Snape. He didn't want Lupin to feel bad, and he didn't care how Snape felt. "One, two, three!"

He was running through the Department of Mysteries… He flung himself onto Quirrell's arm to avoid getting killed…. Dumbledore was showing him Trelawney making the prophecy.

_No,_ Harry snarled in his thoughts, hoping Lupin would here. _Get OUT!_ Harry tried to push him out of his mind. He couldn't do it. It seemed almost as if Lupin was trying as hard as he was to stay in his mind.

"_BORN TO THOUGHS WHO HAVE TRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS AN EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER, FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES..._"

Harry cleared his mind best he could, but he knew it was no good. Lupin already knew all the prophecy he needed to know to figure it out. Once again it tuned in and out like a radio.

"_THE ONE... POWER...VANQUISH... LORD WILL BE BORN... MONTH DIES…_"

He finally blocked him out of his mind. He stood in the middle of the room. Lupin was looking at him as though he was the most unfortunate person he had ever met. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down in his chair. He seemed to have forgotten about Occlumency. Harry felt anger rising within him.

"Why did you have to keep going?" he yelled furiously. Lupin merely shook his head.

"I know it was wrong, but... that's not something you should keep to yourself." he staggered.

"Dumbledore did!" Harry shouted. Lupin continued to shake his head.

"Only because it wasn't Dumbledore's business. Only you have the right to tell anyone about that." Harry shook with fury. But at Lupin's ashamed look on his face, he calmed down

"I think we've had enough for today." Lupin said at last. Harry nodded and threw his bag over his shoulder.

Yet another disclaimer: I do not own the whole prophecy thing. JKR does. It can be found on page 841 American vision of OotP.


	6. The Dream

**The Dream**

Piles of red, orange, and yellow fell across the muddy grounds as autumn leaves fell from the magnificent trees surrounding them. The sun shown brightly through the soft layer of clouds as a soft breeze blew through the air. Harry headed out to the Quidditch field to watch the players try out. Married by thoughts of the recently taught Occlumency, he walked as slowly as possible, trying to enjoy every moment the weather gave him. The stands were covered with damp leaves.

Katie, who had been made captain of team, had narrowed the players down to four. They were to play a mock game with each of them to decide which two would be on the team. The first game would be played with a couple of third years.

Katie blew a whistle as they kicked off into the air. It seemed the higher he flew, the more worries fell behind him. He circled slowly around the field, watching the people trying out struggle to catch the Quaffle. The sun soon set behind the brilliant castle, giving off a wonderful array of colour.

A flash of gold glimmered over the Hufflepuff stands. Harry pushed his broom forward. Most people had topped to watch. Harry leaned forward and extended his arm. If he was not careful, he would fly strait into the seats. He felt his hands close over the Snitch and quickly pulled upwards.

The new Quidditch uniform Lupin had given him was wonderful. He barely had to put his figures to the Snitch to catch it.

"Nice one, Harry!" Katie called after him. Harry grinned. The next mock game was much shorter.

"Alright people, listen up." Katie called to everyone. She held a clipboard and observed all the notes she had taken. "After looking at all of you, I've decided which of you should be team chasers; Sarah Bell! Congratulations!" Both of them gave an excited jump. Sarah looked oddly familiar. Harry thought hard for where he had seen her.

"Not bad I suppose." Ron said, "If she's Katie's little sister, she can't be that bad." Ron had been made the keeper as of last year, and was never allowed to quit. Ginny to had been dubbed chaser ever since Harry came back.

Of course, Sarah was Katie Bell's little sister. Harry smiled at her. She was glowing in spite of herself. The other people who had tried out looked rather disappointed.

All the way back to the common room, Ron talked mindlessly about a play the Chudley Cannons had done, making odd jesters in the air. Harry wasn't listening. He simply nodded and made an occasional grunt. Just before they entered the common room, Hermione came fuming behind them.

"Erm… Hermione?" Ron asked nervously. "You okay?"

Hermione shot him an angry look. "It's the Parkinson girl from Slytherin. I have Arithmancy with her. She's been kissing up to Professor Vector all year," she said angrily.

"So…?" Ron pushed.

"So, Professor Vector was asking review questions for the next test. When she called on Parkinson, she gave the answer I had on my notes, and when I told him, she gave me detention for trying to get her in trouble!"

"When do you have detention? I mean, you've got classes till eight," Harry said.

"That's the worst bit! I have to wake up at four o'clock to go clean out the Owlery," she groaned. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "Without magic." she added curtly. Ron shut his mouth. 

Harry and Ron did their little bit of homework (at least, compared to Hermione.) Ron stayed up playing a game of chess with Dean. Harry, however, felt unusually tired and went to bed early. 

Almost as soon as he fell asleep, he began to dream. Not a normal dream, but one where he spoke through the mouth of another...

"Did you find my little book Wormtail?" Harry said in a high cold voice that was not his own. Wormtail whimpered.

"W-well you see m-master. The book… It's not in the regular section. I think it maybe in the r-restricted area of the Ministry's library." he said in a cowering voice.

Harry's lips curled with fury. "It's not in the restricted area! There _is_ no restricted area in the Ministry's library!" he barked, shaking with anger. "Don't try to lie to me Wormtail. The Dark Lord always knows."

"Please, Master!" Wormtail yelped, "I can't get in. I've tried, but there's I can't do it." 

"Nagini," Harry said in Parsletounge. "Go fetch my book from the Ministry's library, and stop for nothing." The snake that had been coiled on the floor bowed its head and slithered off.

"Now then, Wormtail," Harry said coldly, "what _did_ you find"

"Well," Wormtail said slightly less nervously, "Bella's charms is still working. None of the Ministry officials were able to undo it; none were powerful enough to even enter the veil...

Someone was shaking him nervously. "Harry, are you alright?" Ron said, "You were twitching around a bit. Harry tried to recall what he had just seen.

"Yeah, listen. You and Hermione meet me back in the common room." Ron nodded.

"She's still down there doing homework," he said as he left. Harry thought about his dream. Why would Voldemort want to know something about the veil? Harry walked down into the common room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked skeptically. Harry took a deep breath and told them about his dream.

Hermione looked deeply puzzled. "So Voldemort wants to know something about veil?" she asked.

"I suppose so." Harry shrugged.

"But why?" Hermione asked, "What charm did Bellatrix put on it? She was never working for the ministry, so they wouldn't have allowed it."

Bellatrix. Oh how Harry would love to meet her again. Perhaps he could return some of the pain she had given him...

"Well I'm going to look up the veil tomorrow in the library. It's sure to have something," she said

"It'd probably be in the restricted area." Harry lectured. Hermione's lips curled slyly.

"I told Professor Vector it would take about three hours to clean the Owlery, but it only takes about thirty minutes. If I hurry, I can slip into the library before everyone wakes up."

"Brilliant!" Ron said lightly.

"Yeah, you can take my cloak," Harry added.

Hermione nodded and went back to her homework. Harry and Ron went back to the dormitory. Harry was really anxious. Not only would he understand one of Voldemort's plans, but he would know what happened to Sirius if all went well.


	7. Hermione's trip

**Hermione's Trip**

Harry and Ron fell asleep on the couch. Harry was awoken by a door shutting. He looked around and poked Ron in the arm.

"Hermione's gone." he hissed at him.

Ron groaned, "Of course she's gone, she suppose to go to detention." he said rolling over.

"I know but she didn't bring the cloak." he said holding it up. Ron sat up.

"You don't think she forgot to go do you?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "We can watch the map." he said. "I'll go get it." He got up and went to his dorm. It was hard to open the trunk and get out the map without anyone hearing. He managed to slip back into the common room unnoticed. He opened it as Ron watched over his shoulder.

In the owlery stood a small dot labeled Hermione. Professor Vector was watching her very closely. She moved about, cleaning shelves and perches. Harry and Ron took turns watching to make sure she hadn't forgotten. Like she had said, it only took thirty minuets.

"But when Snape made me do it, it took like two hours!" Ron moaned. "How did she do that?" Harry shrugged. He guessed that Ron spent all of his time groaning about it instead of cleaning.

She finally left the owlery, followed closely by Professor Vector.

"Vector must be tailing her back to the common room." Ron groaned. But he didn't. The two dots seem to stop and face each other for a moment.

"Must be lecturing her." Harry mumbled. Finally she and Hermione left in different directions. She went around the corner and waited, then followed the path he had taken.

"Yes!" Ron whispered loudly. "She's going to the library." She crept alongside the wall. She seemed extraordinarily cautious. Harry supposed he would be too without the map or cloak.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione made it into the restricted area. Very slowly, she scanned the shelves, looking for just the right book. The small dot moved towards one shelf and stopped, turned around, and sat down at a desk. Hermione had found the right book.

Ron gave a loud yawn. "How long do you think it'll take her?" he asked. Harry shrugged. Knowing Hermione, it would either take hours, or seconds, depending on the information.

"Look," Harry said quickly, "Someone's coming down the hall!"

"Who?" Ron said squinting at the map. Harry couldn't see the fine print without his glasses.

"Loony… loon…something." Harry said.

"Luna?" Ron pushed. Harry shook his head. Ron took the map into his hands and held it up to his face.

"Moony! Harry it's Lupin!" he exclaimed. Harry took the map. Indeed it was. He hadn't gone into the library yet, but Harry was sure he would. Hermione walked back over to the and started to walk out of the restricted area. Harry and Ron yelled at her as though she could here.

They met at the door way. Harry could imagine the look of surprise on Lupin's face and the fear of Hermione's. Hermione followed Lupin back to his office. For several minuets they talked. Harry wasn't sure why it would take so long to give a punishment. Maybe Lupin would take points away. He was pacing back and forth.

Finally Hermione headed back to the common room. Harry expected her nose to be red like she had been crying but she wasn't. She merely looked disappointed.

"So," Harry and Ron said together.

"Nothing," Hermione Groaned, "Lupin caught me before I could find anything." she said heavily.

"But we saw you about to leave the library before he caught you." said Harry.

Hermione stared. "Well I gave up. There wasn't anything there, and I didn't think there would be so…" Harry and Ron looked like they had never seen such a terrible lie.

"You gave up?" Ron asked, "_You_ gave up?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "Is there a problem with that?"

Harry and Ron gapped at her. Why would she be hiding something like this? She stepped into the protection of the girls' dormitory.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment. "She knows," Harry gritted angrily through his teeth. "Lupin must have told her not to say."

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Probably thinks I'm not old enough to know the truth." Harry replied.

"Don't be thick. Lupin would tell you about unless he had a really good reason." Ron said heavily.

"It didn't stop Dumbledore from telling me about the-" He stopped. Ron eyed him suspiciously.

"The what," he pushed. Harry said nothing.

"Anyway, he might just not want me to know the truth." he finished quickly.

Ron sighed. "Well let's just forget it for now. It's already six so we might as well go get some food." Harry nodded. They went down to the great hall. Only as they sat down did Harry realize how tired he was. He had stayed up since three o'clock in the morning. Hermione was obviously trying to avoid them, because she hadn't come down for breakfast. She couldn't avoid him any longer though; they had transfiguration together.

Hermione found away to avoid him then too. Harry waited for her before the bell rang, but she didn't come until the very second it did. She sat on the opposite side of the room which was right next to the door.

Harry eyed her carefully. He would catch her when the bell rang. Professor McGonagall droned on about the dangers of becoming and Animagi. Harry simply stared towards the front of the room; pondering within his own thoughts. A soft buzzing sound sang in the distance. People around him started to move out of the classroom. Harry shook his head. 

"It's the bell Mr. Potter." Mrs. McGonagall said in an annoyed voice. Harry looked behind him. Hermione had already gone. He swore under is breath and gathered his books. That day he did something he had never done before; try to get to potions as quickly as possible.

She looked startled to see him. "Harry what…" she started.

"I take this class remember?" Harry snapped. Hermione stared at him. "What did you learn last night?" Harry blurted out. Hermione groaned.

"I told you, nothing." she said quickly. Harry muscles flexed.

"We saw you on the map! You don't give up Hermione. Other people do, but you don't! What do you know?" Hermione bit her lip. Harry threw his hands in the air. "What did Lupin tell you then? You talked for over 10 minuets, and you didn't seem depressed like you got points taken away or something."

"He just lectured me how I shouldn't know more than I already do." she said softly.

"So what do you already know?" Harry yelled furiously.

"Only what you know! That it's not good. All Lupin said was that nobody is supposed to know it even exists, except for the people who work there, and they are sworn to secrecy!" she said in a louder voice

Harry knew there was no arguing. He knew that she was only telling him part of what Lupin said, but she would not tell him. 

He had Occlumency that day. He thought maybe he could ask what Lupin knew. Lupin felt so bad about seeing the prophecy, he might tell him a little of what he knows. He headed that night to Lupin's office.

Harry thought it best to ask after the lesson if he knew anything about the veil. He stood once again in the middle of the room, wand in his hand, trying to clear his mind. "One, two, three!" said Lupin.

He was watching Mr. Weasley fall to the floor with blood from a snake bite. Snape was throwing him out of his office. Wormtail was telling Voldemort about the veil…

He didn't need his wand this time. He simply woke back up in the middle of the room. "Well done," Lupin said happily. He frowned at Harry's bewildered look. "You don't seem that happy however."

"What does the veil do? I mean, what is it?" Harry asked quickly. Lupin gave a heavy sigh.

"I… I really don't know." he said. "It's something you can't really explain well with words." He added at Harry's annoyed face.

"You could try." he said impatiently. He looked at him with determination. Lupin shook his head.

"It's not well… solid…Erm… It's just a sort of experiment. A failed one." he said.

"What sort of experiment?" Harry pushed.

"Well, I can't really tell. For many reasons mind you." he said finally. Harry groaned.

"You told Hermione!" he blurted out. Lupin stared at him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked quickly

"A certain map," Harry replied in an annoyed voice. Lupin sighed.

"Hermione doesn't know. She just knows not to tell anyone if she does find out." he said.

"Why can't she say if she finds out?" Harry said furiously. Lupin seemed to be finding a good way to say something.

"Dumbledore has reasons. And not because he thinks you're too young to know." he said hastily. Harry gave in. Lupin obviously wasn't going to tell him anything. He continued to block him out of his mind; taking less time each try. He still thought that Lupin did know, he just wouldn't say. He couldn't think about it too much though, or else it would throw his concentration off course.

He felt slightly dizzy when he came out of Lupin's office, and found it hard to get back up to the common room. As soon as he did though, he found himself asleep on the couch, unable to remember how he had got there.


	8. A Leather Book

**A leather book**

Winter introduced it's self with a large blanket of snow. Harry sat under a tree, listening to the soft whisper from the wind. The lake was half frozen and gave off a radiant glow from the moon light. The magnificent clock rang far in the distance. Harry looked at it with shock; it was past curfew, and there he stood on the far end of the grounds without any means of getting back unseen. He gazed up at the Gryffindor tower. There he could see tiny spec that was his window.

"_Alohomora_!" he hissed. Slowly the window creaked open. "_Accio cloak_!" he whispered. Some clear colored fabric came hurling at him. He held out his arms and caught it. He had no desire to go back to the common room. All he wanted was to sit by the lake; surrounded only by his own thoughts. He sat under a grand willow and stared down at the lake. For hours it seemed he sat there, savoring every moment. It was wonderful. He sat unbothered by anyone else within the silent, untamed grounds.

A voice behind him awoke him from this feeling. "A bit past curfew wouldn't you say?" Harry turned around. Lupin stood stiffly before him. Harry quickly looked down at his cloak. It was still completely covering him. He stayed quiet. Lupin gave a feeble laugh. "I know your there Harry." he said calmly. Harry lowered the cloak off his head.

"How did you…" he asked softly. Lupin gave a sly grin.

"Come now, four marauders, one map? That never would have worked." he said holding up a peace of parchment that looked like the Marauders map on a darker peace of paper. Harry gapped at it. So Lupin too had a map. Of course! Harry thought stupidly. How else would have known Hermione was in the restricted area of the library two nights ago?

"What, might I ask, are you doing out here at eleven o'clock?" he asked.

"Erm… I lost track of time." Harry lied.

"And yet you have the cloak." Lupin said with his eyebrows raised. Harry looked down at the cloak. "Funny, your father used to do the same thing when he wanted to think." It was one of thoughs few moments when Harry didn't mind getting caught at night too much. The same occasion had happened when Dumbledore found him staring into the Mirror of Erised.

"I was looking for Severus on the map when I found a dot that was askew." Harry thought for a moment. So Lupin could keep taps on him all day? Harry suddenly understood. He thought back to the meeting the order had. Dumbledore had said, "No more guard will be needed as long as Remus here is at Hogwarts." So that's what he meant. Lupin could always know if anything was wrong.

"So that's why Dumbledore only needed one person as a guard?" he asked pointing to the map. Lupin stared for a moment then nodded. "Just so you know, it doesn't have all the secret passageways on it." he said.

"Oh?" Lupin asked quite curiously, "Such as what?"

"Err…" Harry said. He really didn't want anyone to know about the Room of Requirements. "I'd rather not say… It's sort of nice having a room no one knows about."

Lupin chuckled. "I just need to add it to the map. Dumbledore might think you've snuck out if you're not on it." he said sincerely. Harry still looked reluctant. "And might I remind you that you _are_ out two hours after curfew." Harry gave in. Lupin was right; he was in no position to refuse. Harry nodded and started to walk back to the school as Lupin followed.

Harry wished he hadn't mentioned the Room of Requirements. Now where ever he went he could be found just by looking at a map. They walked up to the 7th floor and to the segment of wall where the door stood. Harry then realized something; he didn't require anything so the door wouldn't appear. He finally found the door however. Harry looked at it with confusion, but then realized that he did need something; a room to prove it was there. Harry stepped inside and showed Lupin the small room.

"It's called the Room of Requirements." he said, "It gives you whatever you need, which right now is a room to prove it exists." _I need something to prove that it gives whatever you require Harry thought to himself._ Out of no ware came a small dinner chair. Lupin stared at it.

"That's incredible," he said. He screwed up his eyes, concentrating hard on something. On top of the chair appeared a small flask of pumpkin juice. He picked it up and examined it from all sides. "This room is absolutely remarkable." he muttered.

"Yeah," Harry added, "this is where we practiced D.A. You could get as much room as you needed and all the books you'd need to learn more…" Harry's mind began to race. He didn't need to sneak into the library to get information on the veil! He could just come in here and find it sitting on the ground.

"Well I've got a job cut out for me," Lupin said with a sigh. "It took days to add one room on the map, but one that could change shape at any time is a different story. You should get back to the common room now, and if you don't, I'll know." Harry nodded and headed for the common room. Just before he exited the room he could see a small desk with a quill and bottle of ink appear beside the chair.

Harry was automatically greeted by a skeptical looking Hermione. "Harry! Where were you? We tried looking on the map, but you weren't there!" Ron too had gotten out of his chair, but he didn't look as shocked as Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry said dully, "I was in the Room of Requirements. Did you know Lupin had his own map of Hogwarts?"

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione interrupted him. "You weren't caught were you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't get into trouble. Lupin has to add the Room of Requirements to the map. Erm… I need you to meet me there before he adds it though." he said.

Hermione looked shocked. "When will that be?" she said nervously.

"About a week or two," Harry responded. "Tomorrow is one of the days I don't have some sort of practice so, let's meet then. Just be there at eight alright?" he added at the dumfounded looks. Ron shrugged and nodded. Hermione sighed heavily and went to bed.

The day seemed to go so slow knowing that he would finally know what had happened to his godfather. Hagrid seemed to be showing the class a large cage full a fairies. People were staring at them with aw, but Harry simply defocused his eyes and stared seemingly at them.

By dinner, Harry wished he hadn't told them to be there at eight. It was much too late for Harry's liking. But Hermione has classes after dinner he reminded himself, though he wasn't even sure the information in the book would be new to Hermione. He had given her a chance to prove that she was telling the truth by allowing her to come.

He waited in the common room with Ron, staring at the clock. At 7:50 they met Hermione from her charms class and headed to the Room of Requirements. A room with the book that has information on the veil, Harry thought at the entrance to the room. They walked into the small room.

"Harry what are we doing here…?" Ron asked. At the end of the room was a small, leather, black book. It was dusty, and looked unused. Harry walked forward to get it but Hermione passed him. She grabbed the book and looked around at him.

"Harry…" she said shakily, "You d-don't want this old thing do you? It doesn't have anything useful in it. Err…" She skimmed through it quickly. "The Warlock C-convention of 1709, erm…" Harry stared angrily at her. Hermione looked up at Harry and hesitantly handed over the dusty book. He turned to the page with the book mark in it:

_**Abandoned Veil**; this old veil was originally made for the studies of Legilimency (The reading of minds). It would be used to plant a thought into even the most stubborn of minds. This study was closed in 1973 when a death eater tied to plant the idea of helping He-who-must-not-be-named, into the testers mind. _

Harry started at Hermione; "Why didn't anyone tell me about this!" He spat "Because," Hermione whined "The order thought you might try to use Occlumency to save Sirius!


	9. Separation from the Serpent

**Separation from the Serpent**

Harry looked at Hermione, who was on the verge of tears. "I really wanted to tell you." She moaned. "That's why Lupin kept me in his office so long. At first I refused to not tell you, but he kept telling me what would happen if you knew…"

"And what's that?" Harry spat.

"Harry… Promise you won't go looking for Sirius. Your not that advance in Occlumency. Not even Dumbledore is, or else he would have gotten him out age's ago." she pleaded. "And… and even if you could stay in your right mind, you couldn't snap Sirius out of it. There's just no way we can save him Harry." Harry sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. So right now Sirius thought he was a death eater?

Harry thought of the irony the followed Sirius's life. He was placed in Azkaban by the weakest of the four Marauders. Everyone in the wizarding world thought he was a Death Eater, but it was really Peter. Now, when few people new that he wasn't a Death Eater, Sirius thought he was.

"How come he can't just walk out of there?" Harry asked.

"Well, ever since the charm was placed on the veil, the ministry made sure they couldn't get out as a death eater, only if the person who goes in keeps their mind could they get back out." Hermione said promptly.

Harry stared. He wasn't sure whether to be sad or relieved. Sirius wasn't dead, but he thought him self to be a Death Eater.

"But everyone said he was dead! Even Dumbledore said he was dead!" Harry shouted furiously. Hermione and Ron stepped back.

"W-well he is. Not physically but… Harry, you have to understand. The Order didn't lie to you… Anyone who goes into the veil that wasn't already a Death Eater is considered dead. They don't have there own mind or anything. His body's alive, but that's it." she said softly.

Harry opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Hermione was right; if Sirius didn't have is own mind, he just wasn't Sirius. Harry looked down at the small leather book before him. The dark color seemed to mock him. Harry didn't care about how hard it was to enter the veil and come back with your own mind; he was going to save him. He knew the prophecy. It was dangerous for Harry in particular. He got up and headed for the door.

"Harry? What… where are you going?" Hermione asked. Harry continued to walk.

"I'm going to test my Occlumency." he said sternly. Hermione ran in front of him and blocked the door. Ron followed, not really knowing why.

"Harry don't you get it? This is why the Order didn't tell you. You cannot go looking for him. Your Occlumency is not nearly strong enough." Harry stared, and then walked forward towards them.

"Move." he said firmly, but they stood still. "MOVE!" he shouted. Hermione shuttered but didn't move. She took her wand out of her pocket and pointed shakily it at Harry.

"I-I'm not letting you go." she said. Harry and Ron drew their wands, Harry's pointing at the two of them, while Ron's pointed squarely at Harry. A small tear was now trailing down Hermione's face. She wiped it on her robes.

"Harry promise me. Promise me you will not back to the veil." she said with her voice strengthen. Harry looked strait into her eyes. Slowly he nodded and put his wand into his pocket.

Harry sat on his bed, trying to clear his mind. He had Occlumency tomorrow, and was hoping to master it before then. He didn't want Lupin to know he had found the book. Slowly he thought about it less and less, then drifted too sleep.

He was sliding across the floor. His flexible body gliding across it with ease. He headed towards an archway with a large tattered cloth hanging from it. He felt as though he should stop, but his body kept sliding towards it. "No," Harry heard an extremely quiet voice say. "Turn around." The voice was getting slightly stronger. Harry felt as though a suction cup was separating him from the snake. "Don't follow him," the voice said now at a normal sound. Harry recognized that voice. It was his. His scar singed with pain as the snake went further away from him. He felt sick, as though his body was turning into a liquid. He longed to go back to the snake, get away from the sickness. "Don't follow!" his voice hissed dangerously. The snake slipped under the veil.

"Nagini, you've come," said a voice from behind the veil. Harry's scar was now bursting with pain. The snake was so far away. Harry listened to the voice talk to the snake. He knew that voice…

"Harry? Harry!" Ron asked nervously. "Are you alright?" Harry looked up, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I just… ow!" he grasped his scar and tried to iron out the pain. Hermione came up the stairs.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked skeptically. Harry groaned. He wasn't sure himself.

"It was another dream but, this one was… different." He explained every thing he had seen in his dream. Only when he got to the part about the voice behind the veil, did he realize who it was. "Sirius…" He felt a large lump for in the back of his throat. He did think he was a Death Eater. Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Why did your view change? I mean, how did you get out of the snake's view?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"I was practicing Occlumency so; I guess it worked but… Why didn't the dream just fade out?" he asked Hermione. She thought for a moment.

"Because it isn't a normal dream. Instead of freeing yourself from the dream, you freed yourself from the snake. I think when you get better at Occlumency, you'll be able to just tune the dream out entirely." she said thoughtfully.

Harry stared out the window at the snowy grounds. Now he really understood why Dumbledore wanted him to continue Occlumency; he was so easily being possessed by Voldemort. He hadn't thought he was until he realized how hard it was to escape. The worst part was, Voldemort knew when he was present. He had this horrible feeling that he might try to show Harry something to trick him, just as last year. and last year it caused something worse than death. It caused his godfather, his father's best friend, to turn against him.


	10. Quidditch at Catchpole

**Quidditch at Catchpole**

_Dear Ron,_

The whole family will be here this Christmas, (including Percy,) so when you and Ginny meet us at Kings Cross, do try to be nice. Also, please tell Harry that he is welcome to come if he likes.

Love,  
Molly Weasley

Harry read this letter over Ron's shoulder. "Do you mind?" Ron asked pulling the letter away.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"'s okay. Are you going to come?" he asked hopefully. Harry shrugged.

"I've got nothing else to then do I?" said Harry. Ron grinned.

"Well pack your trunk then." he said happily. Harry did so. He looked around at all the clothes at the foot of his bed, and moaned. Remembering the charm Tonks had cast in his fifth year, he tried, with a loud "_Pack_," pointed his wand at a large pile of clothes on his bed, which did nothing more than fall to the ground. Harry had expected this and gave a small shrug before cramming everything into his trunk.

Harry watched his breath coming out of his mouth as they rode on the carriages. He watched the threstrals trotting happily along the trail, wondering all the time they rode; how can something that represents death be so relaxed? He pulled his robes together to try to keep warm. "It's flippin' cold out here." Ron moaned next to him. Harry gave a feeble nod. His eyes didn't seem to want to move from their gaze at the threstrals. Ron looked away; his eyes fixed determinedly ahead. Steam from the train soon came into view, followed by the sleek train.

They dragged the trunks onto the train, Ron rubbing his hands roughly together. The inside of the train was filled with small ornaments and rows of holly. Ginny and Hermione had already taken seats in a cozy compartment, both of whose eyebrows were raise as they watched Harry and Ron attempt to lift their trunks into the luggage compartment above. Ron gave a low groan, and seemed to be holding his foot.

"Ugh," he snarled, "Dropped it on my foot." Ginny giggled. Ron shot her a nasty look. "And how did you get yours' up there then?" he asked. Both Hermione and Ginny's eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Hermione took out her wand and muttered something under her breath. Slowly Harry's trunk rose into the luggage compartment. Ginny had done the same with Ron's trunk, whose ears had turned pink. Ginny and Hermione giggled.

The train started to move as they sat down. Hermione looked rather dull yet slightly excited. "What's with you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just… I want to go home to everyone, but I also want to stay with you lot." said Hermione. Ginny and Ron stared, but Harry understood. With so much going on in the wizarding world, it was hard just to go back to a place where nobody knew what you were talking about, or would not understand if you need to leave.

The route the train took looked so different with snow across it. A plump lady pushing the cart down the isles stopped at their compartment. "Would you like something dear?" she said looking practically hard at Harry. He looked at the cart and grinned. Not only did it have its usual candies, but also many new ones that Harry recognized; there were Canary Creams and Ton-Tongue Toffees wrapped in small packages labeled _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

The snowy version of platform nine and three quarters came into view, along with the whole Weasley family. Percy seemed to be avoiding anyone at all costs. They departed the train and waved good by to Hermione who joined he parents. The large Weasley family packed around them, Mrs. Weasley giving Ron a small kiss on the cheek.

"_Mum!_" Ron groaned softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Fred and George were trying to offer Harry a piece of hexagonal shaped candy, which seemed to be fading different colours. Harry finally gave in and watched his tongue as it faded colours instead after he had eaten the sweet. "How do I stop it?" asked Harry suspiciously still watching his tongue fade from purple to green.

"Oh right," George said and apparated into thin air. Fred was looking though his pockets. George came back with a small pop. "Here it is," he said in a relieved tone holding out another candy. "Just eat it before mum sees." Fred said trying to crowd him so Mrs. Weasley couldn't see. Harry popped the candy in his mouth and chewed it quickly, which he soon found wasn't necessary. The small sweet was making foam within his mouth and sinking into his tongue. Soon it was back to its natural color.

Harry saw Percy watching them test Fred and George's sweets. Oddly enough, he said nothing to them or Mrs. Weasley. "Don't mind him." Fred said curtly, "He feels guilty but won't admit it, so he just won't tell us off. Not that we mind that much though." He added quickly.

They headed for a small car in the parking lot that Mr. Weasley had borrowed. It had a charm on it such as the one Mundugus had used last year. Harry sat between Ron and Charlie, who had been planning a mock Quidditch match with him and the Weasleys. It was Ron's idea, but Charlie seemed to love the idea of playing against Harry as a seeker, and soon joined in. "There's an old marsh on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole," said Charlie, "No one ever goes there, and if we go on Christmas Eve, nobody would even be out." Mrs. Weasley seemed to have noticed their conversation.

"What makes you think your going anywhere on Christmas Eve?" she asked. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"A Quidditch match on Christmas Eve?" came Mr. Weasley's voice from the front seat. He turned around and grinned. "That would be wonderful. You lot can divide up into teams…" Several people started talking excitedly at once. Mrs. Weasley's eyes met the back of her head along with Percy.

"We can have Harry, Ron, Bill, and Fred on one team, and me, Charlie, Percy, and George on the other." Ginny said. Everyone but Percy nodded. 

"Aw come on Perc," George said loudly. Percy shook his head until he looked at his mother's sad face, and then slowly nodded. Everyone gave a small "Yes!"

The Burrow was just as Harry remembered it; the oversized house over looking the gardens below. They moved into the large house, Harry, Ron, and Ginny each carrying their trunks. Ron's room was, unfortunately, still at the top. Ginny went up one flight of stairs with her trunk, then left. Harry was out of breath by the time they reached Ron's room.

Ron opened the window curtain and pointed to a small marsh a mile or so away. "That's the marsh Charlie was talking about. I reckon we can go out there tomorrow for some extra practice." he said trying to sound casual. Harry knew what he meant though. Ron didn't want to play in front of all his older siblings. Harry nodded and looked out at the marsh.

After a good night sleep, they went downstairs for some food before they left. Fred and George were down there already eating some breakfast Mrs. Weasley had left.

"Where's mum?" Ron asked.

"She said she went 'shopping'," George replied.

"But we think she went looking for Christmas presents though." Fred said lightly.

"Well can you tell her we went to the marsh when she gets back?" Ron asked as he grabbed a muffin. Fred and George nodded.

The woods they had to walk through to get to the marsh were damp and cold. They didn't want to fly incase they were seen by a passing muggle. "Forget this," Ron said as he mounted his broom. "No Muggle's going to be out in this weather." He kicked off from the ground and looked back at Harry. "You could walk off though. I'll be waiting for you there." Harry nodded and kicked off from the ground.

"Just don't go above the trees," he said nervously. Ron nodded impatiently. They wove in and out of the dark trees, until they found the treeless marsh. Harry bent a few of the branches of a surrounding tree to make a ring. Ron did the same on his left. Ron reached into a bag he had been carrying and pulled out a small Quaffle and gave it to Harry.

Ron seemed to do much better with only Harry watching. The biggest problem was that his broom didn't turn very fast. Harry came up with a solution for this though.

"Shoot on me for a second," he said flying over towards the rings. "I want to try something." He tossed Ron the Quaffle and flew in front of the rings. Ron threw the quaffle at the right ring. Harry removed the Firebolt from under his feet and used it to hit the quaffle before quickly placing it back under his feet.

"Whoa…" Ron gaped "Let me try." He threw Harry back the Quaffle and took his position at the rings. Some how Ron couldn't do it though. He always seemed to loose his balance when taking the broom from under his feet.

"I know," Harry said at last. He took off one of the gloves that came with the Quidditch uniform Lupin gave him. "It has a magnetic hold to your broom. You can't fall off this way. I think that's why I could do it," he said as he threw Ron the glove. Sure enough, he was able to save the Quaffle much faster than before.

"You know, there may be another way to do…" he trailed away. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

"Harry, what…" Ron said, but this time he heard it to. It was now calling both there names. "That sounds like dad," Ron said, "Sounds scared…" Two loud cracks came from Mr. Weasleys voice and called for their names too. Slowly Harry and Ron flew towards the ground.

A cold feeling swept over Harry. Ron seemed to feel it to, but it didn't affect him as much. "Dementors," Harry mumbled softly. "Run," he said quickly and jumped back onto his broom. Ron looked around for a second then did the same. They flew towards Mr. Weasley's and who ever else were calling his name. Harry looked behind him; there were hundreds of dementors gliding towards them, about three times as much in his third year.

They were catching up to them. There was no way Harry and Ron could out fly them. Harry stopped and drew his wand. Think of a happy thought he told himself. Ron stopped and turned around. "HARRY! What are you…?" The second Harry looked at him he turned around. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" he bellowed. A bright stag erupted from his wand and charged towards the dementors. Many of them glided away, but not a majority.

The darkness was swallowing him. Ron tried to awaken him. Harry slowly fell to the ground. He could feel Ron tugging desperately at his arm, shouting something that he was to tired to understand. Ron left to go get help. Harry looked up with all the strength he could summon. His patronus was still as bright as when he conjured it. The brilliant stag suddenly charged straight at him. He didn't have enough strength to move out of its way. Harry couldn't think strait but he knew that this just wasn't possible. Why was the stag still moving when Harry lost his own capacity to think? It continued to come towards him. Just has it should have hit him he felt something slip underneath him. Before he could collect what was happening, he found himself riding on top on the brilliant flash of light that was his Patronus.

The happiness the patronus brought cleared Harry's thoughts. He was riding on top of his own Patronus. He held the neck of the stag as the zigzagged through the trees. Harry's thoughts were racing. Why had the Patronus stayed while he collapsed? Suddenly he recalled a conversation with him and Dumbledore in his third year. _"In a way Harry, your father still remains part of you."_

"_Prongs…_" Harry muttered in astonishment. He looked down at the determined stag.

The voices Harry had heard calling his name came closer. "Ron, go back to the Burrow. Remus, you and I should split up." Harry heard Mr. Weasley say. Three footsteps ran in different directions, only one coming any closer. The figure of Lupin came quickly through the wood in front of them. The stag changed direction and ran extraordinarily fast towards Lupin.

Lupin seemed to take a while to realize what he was seeing. Harry tried to shout something to him, but he was still really weak. The Patronus seemed to be thinning as it got closer to Lupin, who stared dumbfounded staring at it. It was becoming so thin, Harry could no longer keep his balance. He wobbled back and forth. Just before he should have hit Lupin the patronus disappeared and Harry fell to Lupin's feet.


	11. The Part that Remains

**The Part that Remains**

"I'd of thought better of you two! Sending your brother and Harry out there! They even told you where they were going, but you still let them go alone!" someone shrieked. Harry tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. Whoever was talking wasn't in the room. 

"Well how were we supposed to know there were dementors out there?" came a voice that Harry recognized to be Fred or George's.

"How were you supposed to know?" repeated the first voice that Harry now found was that of Mrs. Weasley. "Your-father-works-at-the-Ministry-of-MAGIC!" came her booming voice. "Why wouldn't you know if dementors were about?"

Harry opened his eyes. Mrs. Weasley's voice was coming from all the way down stairs. From the large flash of orange light Harry could tell that he must be back in Ron's room. Someone had pulled the covers over him and shut the door.

"As for you," came Mrs. Weasley's voice again, "why did you go out there in the first place? You should have known better!"

"Well Harry went to, so it can't have been that stupid of a decision." Ron moaned from downstairs. "Why don't you go yell at him for a change?"

"Harry is in no condition to listen to me, and I think he learned his lesson." Mrs. Weasley said curtly. Ron must have given in, for he said nothing more.

Harry could hear someone walking up the stairs. Harry was slightly surprised to see Lupin walking through the door; he had expected one of the Weasleys. He was holding a large chunk of chocolate which he snapped a small peace and gave to Harry, who smiled and thanked him. He sat up in his bed, just now recalling everything that happened.

"What happened… after I passed out?" he asked quickly. Lupin smiled.

"Well you very close to the Burrow, so it wasn't hard to get you there." he said simply. Harry still had many questions.

"But… But what _happened_? I mean, my patronus… it should have died away long before it got to you." Harry said weakly. Lupin looked up thoughtfully.

"I'm sure many people have told you before; love is your greatest strength. So many people cared for your parents, so much love, that it was all pen pointed directly to you the day you were born. Your parents loved you more than anything, as well as many others. I do believe it was all that pen pointed love that brought out the part of your father that still remains." said Lupin.

Harry stared at the bed for a moment, trying to soak all of this in. "So all that love brought him back?" he asked slowly. Lupin gave a heavy sigh

"Even if all the love in the world was placed into one body, Harry, it could not bring back thoughs who have passed on." he said. Harry stared out the window and to the marsh. Lupin continued to talk. "You must understand that love is only a word for something we cannot understand. It was the part of your father that remained in you that saved you. You were so much like him, it was not hard to do." he said.

Lupin looked up thoughtfully. "I must say, both your parents were wonderful people, but the traits they passed on to you were a dangerous combination. You have your mother's kindness and caring ness, but your father's bravery and loyalty. For anyone else it would have been a wonderful thing, but for you… for you it can cause a lot of trouble."

Harry thought about his conversation with Dumbledore the night Sirius fell behind the veil. Dumbledore had told him of a power kept locked in the Department of Mysterious, and that it was that power that drove Harry to try and save Sirius. That it had saved him from being possessed by Voldemort. He now understood what he meant; nobody loved Voldemort, there for nobody who was loved as much as Harry could ever be a host for his body.

"Why did the patronus die out as it got close to you?" asked Harry. Lupin grinned.

"That is a simpler than you might think. I suppose that part of your father had a slight memory of me. It would have died away anyway at that same time. I think that the stag somehow remembered me. And I must say it startled me at first." he added. Harry nodded.

Lupin must have been more concerned about explaining this to Harry than to see if he was okay, because he kept the large chunk of chocolate in his pocket the whole time, never once actually giving him more than the small bite when he came in. Harry, however, thought quite highly of this. Most people were more concerned about his health than what he should know. The only other person Harry ever knew to do this was Dumbledore. 

Harry slept most of that day. Mrs. Weasley insisted that he should not be aloud to get out of bed for the rest of the day. Fred and George came upstairs and apologized to him, though Harry got the idea that this was Mrs. Weasley's idea. Ron came upstairs too to visit. He had a really odd expression on his face, as though trying to talk him self into saying something.

"So, erm… what exactly, I mean, after I went to get help. You looked like you were…" he trailed away. Harry gave a small grin.

"I can't really explain it," he said slowly. Ron nodded quickly.

"That's okay. I was just curious." he said quickly.

Harry held up his hand. "Look in my trunk," he said pointing to it, "You'll find the cloak rapped around the Pensieve." Ron grinned and walked over to the trunk and pulled out the Pensieve. Harry stuck his hand in liquid and thought about the dementor attack, followed by the talk with Lupin. "Okay" Harry said dizzily, "just prod the Pensieve and, hopefully, you will know everything." Ron stared for a moment. 

"You really didn't have to do this." he said shortly

Harry shook his head. "I would have out it in there anyway." he said pointing to the Pensieve. Ron nodded and prodded the Pensieve with his wand.

Harry leaned over his bed to watch Ron in his memory. He seemed to be trying to keep up with the stag, but falling slowly more and more behind. Harry gave a feeble laugh. Ron looked quite relived to see the patronus die away. The memory switched over to with Harry and Lupin. Ron looked rather confused at first, but seemed to catch on eventually. The memory faded into whiteness and Ron appeared back next to the Pensieve. Ron didn't know rather to look happy or sympathetic.

"It's odd I know." Harry said before Ron could say anything. Ron nodded. 

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Harry, Ron, are you in there?" an oddly familiar voice called.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Yeah…" Ron said slowly. The door opened and to their surprise, Hermione came through. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"Someone told me there was a Dementor attack." she said simply, "I took the Knight Bus." 

"I thought your parents said that you should stay with them for Christmas." Harry said, making Hermione jump. She must have thought he was asleep.

"Well yes," she said slowly, "but I told them also that I might need to go back if something happened, and I figured this qualified." Hermione looked rather relieved that she was back with Harry and Ron.

"Anyway, did you see the Daily Prophet? They through Fudge out of office!" she said happily, tossing them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**Fudge Impeached**

Last night Minister Cornelius Fudge was thrown out of  
Office by an election of all workers of the Ministry of Magic. A similar election will be held on February 2nd of next year. In the mean time, former judge Amelia Bones will take the position of Mistress of Magic.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "About time!" Ron said happily. Harry nodded and leaned back onto the bed. Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"Harry, are you okay? You look tired, maybe we should leave." she said quickly, but Harry shook his head.

"You don't have to go! I've been here all day. Besides, you went through a lot of trouble to get here." Said Harry. Hermione wanted to argue with this but kept her mouth shut.

"So where are you going to sleep?" asked Ron.

"Ginny's room," she turned around and faced Harry. "So, what exactly happened?" 

Harry pointed to the Pensieve. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is it really that much trouble just to talk?" she said just before prodding it with her wand. Ron watched her try to keep up with the patronus just as he had done.

"How does she run so fast?" he groaned, Harry laughed at Ron's expression. Hermione soon appeared at the side of the Pensieve and looked up thoughtfully.

"You know, it's not really that surprising. It was a type of ancient magic that protects you. That explains why your patronus is a stag, but your Animagi is a puma." Ron gave a feeble laugh.

"A puma?" he said trying not to laugh to hard. Hermione looked at him irritably.

"It's a mountain lion Ron." she hissed. Ron's face went blank.

"Oh, right." said Ron in an embarrassed voice. "So… How long are you staying here?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know, how long would you like me to stay?" she spat. Ron had just realized how rude this must have sounded.

"I was just wondering if your parents wanted you back on Christmas day or something." he said softly. Hermione seemed to accept this.

"They said to stay as long as I need." Ron nodded.

Harry was extraordinarily tired. He watched Hermione and Ron talk, but found it hard to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes and listened to them talk, until Hermione noticed Harry. "Shh!" she hissed and they walked out of the room.


	12. Christmas at the Burrow

**The Burrow's Christmas**

Mrs. Weasley had finally let Harry leave his bed, though it took a lot of convincing from the rest of the family. Ron kept hinting that they might go back to play Quidditch. Harry thought that this was most likely is way of asking whether Harry was up to it.

"I'm looking forward to it." he to try and stop him from talking. Ron grinned and went to talk to Ginny. Hermione didn't seem too keen to the idea.

"Harry are you sure you should go back? I mean even with Mr. Weasley, it's still really dangerous," she asked. 

Harry shook his head. He was determined not to ruin the fun for everyone else. He had this odd feeling that he had dragged the Weasley's down from their normal life. Ever since their first year together, Harry had always gotten into trouble, and Ron was always there by his side. He couldn't help but have a strong respect for all the Weasley's loyalty (with the exception of Percy). Also he could not help but feel responsible for their misfortune. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron wouldn't have injured himself playing chess, the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't have been opened, and Ginny wouldn't have been taking into it by Voldemort, Ron wouldn't have nearly had his leg bitten off, and he wouldn't have been attacked by the brain in the Department of Mysterious.

Many of the other Weasleys had been hurt by Harry too. Percy turned away from Dumbledore because Harry had told his story of how Voldemort came back. Mr. Weasley would have had better luck with his job last year if he hadn't been so close to Harry and Dumbledore. Fred and George wouldn't have left their seventh year of Hogwarts to open a joke shop. Mr. Weasley wouldn't have been bitten by Voldemort's snake if it hadn't been looking for the prophecy about Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was going to take them to Diagon Alley that day to buy Christmas presents for each other. Harry was determined to get the best presents he could find. He took a handful of floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley!"

Floo powder seemed so nice without just placing your head in. He found himself in the Honey duke's cellar. The rest of the Weasley family and Hermione followed in suit.

"Now I want all of you back by noon." Mrs. Weasley lectured. Everyone nodded and went in different directions. Harry searched for Ron's present first. He went by Gringotts bank and got the largest amount of gold he had ever taken out. He asked the goblin for a bag to carry it in. He walked down the busy streets peering into every shop. He found Bill and Charlie looking through a store that sold muggle goods. Harry wanted all his presents to be surprising, and tried to sneak around the store in secrecy. Bill and Charlie left with a handful of batteries. Harry found a small, battery powered TV, which he found perfect.

All Harry knew about Bill was that he worked at Gringotts. For him Harry found a dragon hide jacket. By accident, Harry found a dragon leash meant to calm even the wildest dragons without hurting them.

For Mrs. Weasley, he found a superb cookbook. If one had all the ingredients, all that person would have to do to make the dish is tap the page with their wand and the food would prepare it's self. It had several hundred dishes one could make.

Harry didn't feel really compelled to get Percy an extravagant nice present. He did, however, get him a nice quill that wrote down what ever the owner said aloud.

For Fred and George, Harry found a first edition book full of business ideas plus a book of old prank items. Harry figured they could build off them.

Harry had the most trouble finding something for Ginny. Harry wandered into a store called Eyelopes Owl Emporium, and found an owl that looked like Hedwig with a reddish-brown feathers. 

Hermione was most likely the easiest person to shop for. He entered Flourish and Blott's and purchased 3 first edition books; One for Arithmancy, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and another _N.E.W.T. prep. test_ book.

Harry knew what he was going to get Ron the moment he saw it through a shop window, the newest broomstick brand: a Firebolt 1,000. It was extraordinarily expensive, but after thinking of all the times he had gotten Ron into trouble, it was worth it. He went to the cashier, who seemed as happy as Harry. Harry somehow convinced him to wrap his other presents along with the Firebolt 1,000.

Everyone marched out to the marsh on Christmas Eve. Hermione had agreed to be the referee. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched from the ground as they split up into teams. Harry and Charlie were team captains. Harry had chosen Ginny as chaser, George as beater, and Ron as keeper. Charlie had Percy in front of the hoops, Fred as beater, and Bill as chaser. Harry had let Ron borrow the glove that allowed him to do all the extra tricks on his broom. Hermione released the bludger, then the snitch, and threw the Quaffle into the air.

Harry and Charlie rose high above everyone else in search of the snitch. Mr. Weasley placed a charm around the marsh so that the balls would not go into the woods. Down below Harry saw Ron block the Quaffle with the tricks they had practiced three days ago. The Quidditch uniform Lupin had given him was keeping nice and warm. Fred and George were having a hard time playing against each other. They both knew exactly what the other person was going to do.

Harry took a fake dive to see if Charlie would follow. He merely looked over to where Harry was diving and went back to his search. Harry brought his broom up and flew pass the quaffle, which Ginny had passed by Percy.

Charlie dove quickly towards the ground. Harry wouldn't be fooled. He looked at the ground where he was going. A rush of anger came across him as he realized that the snitch was there. He accelerated as fast as his broom would go. The rest of the Weasleys had stopped playing to cheer their seeker. Harry was now at the same place as Charlie with the snitch ten feet away. Both extended the arms and tried to catch it. Harry felt the frozen ball close in his fist. Charlie's hand was around Harry's balled hand. Both flew back into the air. The rest of the Weasley's couldn't tell who had won. Charlie looked over at his hand and groaned. Harry now held the snitch in his hand, and Charlie merely had Harry's hand.

Everyone burst out into laughter at Charlie's face. He thought that he had caught it. Hermione blew a muffled whistle. She too had been laughing. Bill came over and buried his face in Charlie's shoulder.

"That was priceless," he laughed. Charlie laughed too. Mr. Weasley called them over. It was getting dark and they need to get back to the Burrow.

Harry slept on the floor next to Ron Christmas Eve, who was eyeing his presents carefully. "Which one's yours?" he asked without hesitation. Harry shook his head.

"It might help to read the cards," he said. Ron stared for a moment and started searching through all the cards. Harry shook his head and fell back to the pile of blankets he was sleeping on and fell asleep. 

Ron was already opening presents when he woke up. Harry rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but decided to open some of his presents. He had just barely opened a defense book from Hermione when Ron shouted.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Is… is this real?" he asked while prodding the Firebolt 1,000.

"No," Harry said sarcastically, "I bought you a fake broom Ron." He gapped at it for a while.

"Harry… this is too much. I mean… look at it!" he said in a pained voice. Harry shook his head.

"Come on Ron… I owe you a lot to begin with. Every since I found out I was a wizard you were there. Even when we did some of the most dangerous things, you stayed by me." Ron stared for a moment. He wanted to argue, but seemed to think he couldn't win.

Bill and Charlie Apparated into the room. "Harry is this real dragon hide?" Bill asked. Harry nodded. Charlie looked at it for a moment with a small hint of disgust. Harry thought this was fairly reasonable since he worked with dragons.

Charlie was holding the leash Harry had gotten him. He looked really concerned. "Harry… These are really expensive," he said as he examined it.

"Happy Christmas then," Harry said popping an every flavored bean into his mouth. Ginny came running up stairs.

"Harry, she's beautiful!" said holing up the reddish-brown owl perched on her arm. Harry opened Ron's present, who looked somewhat embarrassed. It was a small object that looked a lot like a Sneak-o-scope but in a darker colour. Ron shuffled over.

"It's a Dark Arts detector. It vibrates when ever someone around is doing Dark Arts," he said softly. He had a look on his face that showed that he thought nothing could compare with the Firebolt 1,000. Harry however found it to be quite useful.

"This is brilliant," he said softly. Ron's ears went pink. Fred and George Apparated into the room.

"Hey erm… Harry? Why don't you try this?" Fred asked holding out a piece of candy, "It's a charm we found in that old book." Harry looked at it.

"Maybe later…" he said slowly. Ginny gave a muffled laugh. "Let's go get something to eat." Harry said for a change of subject. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all Apparated out of the room, while Harry, Ginny, and Ron all walked down to the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione were talking about something. Harry saw them flipping threw channels on the battery powered TV Harry had gotten Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was looking throw the cookbook Harry had given her. Everyone was thanking each other and random shouts of "Happy Christmas!" filled the air.

Hermione was looking through all the books Harry gave her, and a few extras other people had given her. It was by far the best Christmas he had ever had. He felt as though he was a normal person celebrating Christmas with his family.


	13. Attack on Leeds

**The Burrow's Christmas**

Mrs. Weasley had finally let Harry leave his bed, though it took a lot of convincing from the rest of the family. Ron kept hinting that they might go back to play Quidditch. Harry thought that this was most likely is way of asking whether Harry was up to it.

"I'm looking forward to it." he to try and stop him from talking. Ron grinned and went to talk to Ginny. Hermione didn't seem too keen to the idea.

"Harry are you sure you should go back? I mean even with Mr. Weasley, it's still really dangerous," she asked. 

Harry shook his head. He was determined not to ruin the fun for everyone else. He had this odd feeling that he had dragged the Weasley's down from their normal life. Ever since their first year together, Harry had always gotten into trouble, and Ron was always there by his side. He couldn't help but have a strong respect for all the Weasley's loyalty (with the exception of Percy). Also he could not help but feel responsible for their misfortune. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron wouldn't have injured himself playing chess, the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't have been opened, and Ginny wouldn't have been taking into it by Voldemort, Ron wouldn't have nearly had his leg bitten off, and he wouldn't have been attacked by the brain in the Department of Mysterious.

Many of the other Weasleys had been hurt by Harry too. Percy turned away from Dumbledore because Harry had told his story of how Voldemort came back. Mr. Weasley would have had better luck with his job last year if he hadn't been so close to Harry and Dumbledore. Fred and George wouldn't have left their seventh year of Hogwarts to open a joke shop. Mr. Weasley wouldn't have been bitten by Voldemort's snake if it hadn't been looking for the prophecy about Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was going to take them to Diagon Alley that day to buy Christmas presents for each other. Harry was determined to get the best presents he could find. He took a handful of floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley!"

Floo powder seemed so nice without just placing your head in. He found himself in the Honey duke's cellar. The rest of the Weasley family and Hermione followed in suit.

"Now I want all of you back by noon." Mrs. Weasley lectured. Everyone nodded and went in different directions. Harry searched for Ron's present first. He went by Gringotts bank and got the largest amount of gold he had ever taken out. He asked the goblin for a bag to carry it in. He walked down the busy streets peering into every shop. He found Bill and Charlie looking through a store that sold muggle goods. Harry wanted all his presents to be surprising, and tried to sneak around the store in secrecy. Bill and Charlie left with a handful of batteries. Harry found a small, battery powered TV, which he found perfect.

All Harry knew about Bill was that he worked at Gringotts. For him Harry found a dragon hide jacket. By accident, Harry found a dragon leash meant to calm even the wildest dragons without hurting them.

For Mrs. Weasley, he found a superb cookbook. If one had all the ingredients, all that person would have to do to make the dish is tap the page with their wand and the food would prepare it's self. It had several hundred dishes one could make.

Harry didn't feel really compelled to get Percy an extravagant nice present. He did, however, get him a nice quill that wrote down what ever the owner said aloud.

For Fred and George, Harry found a first edition book full of business ideas plus a book of old prank items. Harry figured they could build off them.

Harry had the most trouble finding something for Ginny. Harry wandered into a store called Eyelopes Owl Emporium, and found an owl that looked like Hedwig with a reddish-brown feathers. 

Hermione was most likely the easiest person to shop for. He entered Flourish and Blott's and purchased 3 first edition books; One for Arithmancy, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and another _N.E.W.T. prep. test_ book.

Harry knew what he was going to get Ron the moment he saw it through a shop window, the newest broomstick brand: a Firebolt 1,000. It was extraordinarily expensive, but after thinking of all the times he had gotten Ron into trouble, it was worth it. He went to the cashier, who seemed as happy as Harry. Harry somehow convinced him to wrap his other presents along with the Firebolt 1,000.

Everyone marched out to the marsh on Christmas Eve. Hermione had agreed to be the referee. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched from the ground as they split up into teams. Harry and Charlie were team captains. Harry had chosen Ginny as chaser, George as beater, and Ron as keeper. Charlie had Percy in front of the hoops, Fred as beater, and Bill as chaser. Harry had let Ron borrow the glove that allowed him to do all the extra tricks on his broom. Hermione released the bludger, then the snitch, and threw the Quaffle into the air.

Harry and Charlie rose high above everyone else in search of the snitch. Mr. Weasley placed a charm around the marsh so that the balls would not go into the woods. Down below Harry saw Ron block the Quaffle with the tricks they had practiced three days ago. The Quidditch uniform Lupin had given him was keeping nice and warm. Fred and George were having a hard time playing against each other. They both knew exactly what the other person was going to do.

Harry took a fake dive to see if Charlie would follow. He merely looked over to where Harry was diving and went back to his search. Harry brought his broom up and flew pass the quaffle, which Ginny had passed by Percy.

Charlie dove quickly towards the ground. Harry wouldn't be fooled. He looked at the ground where he was going. A rush of anger came across him as he realized that the snitch was there. He accelerated as fast as his broom would go. The rest of the Weasleys had stopped playing to cheer their seeker. Harry was now at the same place as Charlie with the snitch ten feet away. Both extended the arms and tried to catch it. Harry felt the frozen ball close in his fist. Charlie's hand was around Harry's balled hand. Both flew back into the air. The rest of the Weasley's couldn't tell who had won. Charlie looked over at his hand and groaned. Harry now held the snitch in his hand, and Charlie merely had Harry's hand.

Everyone burst out into laughter at Charlie's face. He thought that he had caught it. Hermione blew a muffled whistle. She too had been laughing. Bill came over and buried his face in Charlie's shoulder.

"That was priceless," he laughed. Charlie laughed too. Mr. Weasley called them over. It was getting dark and they need to get back to the Burrow.

Harry slept on the floor next to Ron Christmas Eve, who was eyeing his presents carefully. "Which one's yours?" he asked without hesitation. Harry shook his head.

"It might help to read the cards," he said. Ron stared for a moment and started searching through all the cards. Harry shook his head and fell back to the pile of blankets he was sleeping on and fell asleep. 

Ron was already opening presents when he woke up. Harry rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but decided to open some of his presents. He had just barely opened a defense book from Hermione when Ron shouted.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Is… is this real?" he asked while prodding the Firebolt 1,000.

"No," Harry said sarcastically, "I bought you a fake broom Ron." He gapped at it for a while.

"Harry… this is too much. I mean… look at it!" he said in a pained voice. Harry shook his head.

"Come on Ron… I owe you a lot to begin with. Every since I found out I was a wizard you were there. Even when we did some of the most dangerous things, you stayed by me." Ron stared for a moment. He wanted to argue, but seemed to think he couldn't win.

Bill and Charlie Apparated into the room. "Harry is this real dragon hide?" Bill asked. Harry nodded. Charlie looked at it for a moment with a small hint of disgust. Harry thought this was fairly reasonable since he worked with dragons.

Charlie was holding the leash Harry had gotten him. He looked really concerned. "Harry… These are really expensive," he said as he examined it.

"Happy Christmas then," Harry said popping an every flavored bean into his mouth. Ginny came running up stairs.

"Harry, she's beautiful!" said holing up the reddish-brown owl perched on her arm. Harry opened Ron's present, who looked somewhat embarrassed. It was a small object that looked a lot like a Sneak-o-scope but in a darker colour. Ron shuffled over.

"It's a Dark Arts detector. It vibrates when ever someone around is doing Dark Arts," he said softly. He had a look on his face that showed that he thought nothing could compare with the Firebolt 1,000. Harry however found it to be quite useful.

"This is brilliant," he said softly. Ron's ears went pink. Fred and George Apparated into the room.

"Hey erm… Harry? Why don't you try this?" Fred asked holding out a piece of candy, "It's a charm we found in that old book." Harry looked at it.

"Maybe later…" he said slowly. Ginny gave a muffled laugh. "Let's go get something to eat." Harry said for a change of subject. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all Apparated out of the room, while Harry, Ginny, and Ron all walked down to the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione were talking about something. Harry saw them flipping threw channels on the battery powered TV Harry had gotten Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was looking throw the cookbook Harry had given her. Everyone was thanking each other and random shouts of "Happy Christmas!" filled the air.

Hermione was looking through all the books Harry gave her, and a few extras other people had given her. It was by far the best Christmas he had ever had. He felt as though he was a normal person celebrating Christmas with his family.


	14. Swtiched Burdens

Harry hadn't the heart to tell Hermione what he had seen. He hoped that she would be able to make some since out of what Harry saw, but desperately didn't want to be the one to tell her that her parents were most likely dead. He waited for someone like Mr. Weasley to walk in that morning and tell her. He crept down stairs, avoiding the few that creaked. Hopefully Hermione would still be asleep. That would he could talk to Mr. Weasley.

The kitchen was lit with a small beam of light fading through the window. In the distance he could hear roosters crowing, as though mocking his dream. Harry's sight strolled over to the clock with the Weasley's names written on each hand. Mr. Weasley's hand was slowly changing from _work_ to _home_. Harry sank into one of the chairs, watching the hand shift. He grew nervous that Hermione might wake up before Mr. Weasley got home. He breathed slowly to hear any noise coming from the stair case.

He was startled by a small _click_. His gaze wandered to the clock again. Mr. Weasley was home. His face seemed disturbingly grave. He was startled to see Harry sitting quietly in the chair.

"Erm… Is Hermione… up yet?" he said softly as though she were in the next room. Harry slowly shook his head. Mr. Weasley gave a heavy sigh. "I… I need to know when she wakes up." he said. Harry said nothing until Mr. Weasley headed back to the door.

"I had a dream last night," he said causing Mr. Weasley's hand to stop on the doorknob, "about Hermione's parents…." Mr. Weasley closed his eyes and turned around. Harry stood up and pushed the chair back under the table.

"We'll have to tell her sometime." Harry said softly. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Of course, but… we should wait tell she wakes up." Mr. Weasley said calmly.

"Until who wakes up?" came a nervous voice from the doorway. Harry and Mr. Weasley turned around. Hermione stood at the end of the room. She was still in her night dress, her hair hanging down in her deep brown eyes.

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley said sadly, "there was a Death Eater attack in Leeds last night…." Hermione's mouth hung open. A pool of tears was forming in her eyes, waiting to spill out at any moment.

"Did they…? Not…" she gave a horrendous wail. Her face was buried in her tear soaked hands. Harry walked over and put his hand around her shoulder. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and opened her mouth, but Mr. Weasley held up his hand and signaled her to the other side of the room where they chatted softly. Harry walked Hermione back to Ginny's bedroom. Hermione continued to sob on Harry's shoulder. He rubbed her back. He could think of nothing comforting to say.

As they entered Ginny's bedroom, Hermione sank into the bed. Ginny looked sadly at her and put her arm around her shoulder. She seemed to know what had happened. Hermione seemed to sob for hours, not caring that Harry and Ginny were watching. Finally she stopped long enough to say something.

"I left them… I left because I cared more about what was in the _hic_ wizarding world than about them." she wailed miserably, "That was the last thing I said to them; that I needed to know what was going on instead of having Christmas with them!"

Hermione… Don't blame yourself! It's not bad to care about what's happening…. These are dark times, and it's only safe to know what's going on." Ginny said softly, but Hermione shook her head.

"But _they_ didn't know that!" she wailed. Harry rubbed her back again.

"If they didn't know, that doesn't make it your fault." he said soothingly. "Ginny's right; these are dark times."

Hermione sat up on the bed. "How do you live with it Harry?" she asked sadly. Harry thought this to be an odd question. "Almost the exact same thing happened to your parents and _sniff_ you just… your so calm about it."

"Hermione… That was a long time ago. You'll get over it eventually. Just give it some time." Harry told her. She gave a feeble nod.

Two loud _cracks_ indicated that someone had just apparated into the room. Harry turned around and saw Fred and George standing gravely at the doorway. It was the worst sight he had ever seen; there was no smirk, no mischievous grin across their faces. They simply had a very grave expression on them. They came and sat on either side of Hermione and put and arm around both of her shoulders. Somehow this calmed Hermione more than anything else.

Bill, Charlie, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Percy followed in suit. All piled into the room to comfort her. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"You are _always_ welcome here my dear." she said softly. Hermione gave a small sob. Harry hadn't though about where Hermione could live until she was out of school. From Hermione's face, it seemed that she hadn't either.

Harry had a small feeling of guilt when he left the room. Hermione had stopped crying, but her eyes showed no sigh of going back to normal. They seemed to suck in what ever they looked at, as though she hadn't a care what happened. 

Seeing Hermione made the holidays end twice as slow as it should have. Harry wanted so badly to go back to Hogwarts. He new it would do Hermione good to see the castle again.

On the last day, Harry found himself packing his belongings while Ginny sat on the foot of Ron's bed talking about Hermione.

"She still blames herself you know," she said sadly. "She _says_ she doesn't, but you can see it in her eyes. She almost looks angry." Harry closed his trunk and set it by the door. He found it hard to imagen Hermione looking angry at herself.

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts express. The layer of snow that lay along the trail was thinning. He, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all sat together in the same compartment.

A soft rattling noise went off in Harry's trunk. Ron looked at him. "Sounds like that Dark arts detector." he said with an odd tone to his voice.

A horribly familiar voice came down the train. Harry looked out and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came smirking down the train. A sudden rush of anger seemed to come with them.

"Hey Granger, my dad tried to give a little Christmas cheer, but you weren't there! So, he decided that he should just give to those muggle parents of yours instead." he sneered. Harry wasn't conscious of drawing his wand. All he knew was that one second later, it, along with everyone else's in the compartment, was pointing directly at Malfoy's heart. Malfoy drew his wand and pointed at the four of them. Before Harry could think of a curse worthy of Malfoy's taunts. He heard a thunderous voice boom from the end of the hall.

"_out!_" it snarled. Harry turned around. Lupin stood very stiffly at the doorway, with his wand also point at Malfoy's heart. Malfoy looked at him with disgust and said nothing. "OUT!" Lupin shouted. Harry stared for a moment. This was extraordinarily unlike Lupin. He, even when he was a Marauder, never threatened anyone with his wand. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned away and shuffled out of the room. Lupin had a slight look of guilt, but it was easily covered up by his anger. Harry glared at Hermione, who had the most dangerous look of them all; her face was rose red, and her hair was hanging dangerously over her eyes, which didn't seem to have any colour to them. Her pupils almost seemed to take up her whole eye.

Lupin calmed down and sat down next to Hermione. She swore loudly at Malfoy, which startled everyone. Somehow this seemed to calm her ever so slightly. Harry put his wand back in his pocket. Self-cautiously he felt that, even though they were the same age, he was being a bad example to Hermione. Malfoy had made jokes about his parents, and he tried to curse him, but somehow he felt that if Hermione did the same, then nothing would ever be the same; Lupin was threatening students with his wand, and Ron was scolding Hermione for swearing, and Ginny wanted so badly to curse Malfoy when she got the chance.

A horrible feeling crept among him; as though every good thing in his life felt his pain. Before, he had a small savage feeling of desire for this to happen; for other people to see things like him. But now, he felt that he had placed a burden on everyone by wishing this.


	15. Detour into the Forbbiden

**Detour into the Forbidden**

The start of term didn't have the same effect on Hermione as Harry had hoped. He was sure that Hermione would cheer up with the start of all the classes. It always helped Harry. He thought about this for a moment. He had always felt that _Hogwarts_ was his home, but Hermione already had a great home.

Harry watched her from the other side of the common room. She tried to do what looked like Arithmancy homework, but kept gazing around the room. She gave a heavy sigh, put her homework up unfinished, and went into the girls' dormitory while everyone around waved sympathetically. Harry new that she needed some time to herself. When ever he snuck out of the castle, he always felt better the next day. He strolled over to the window. The grounds were covered with all large blanket of snow. If only he could get Hermione out there. She could have time to think to herself.

A truly evil thought came over him. He looked back out the window at the full moon. Lupin always could catch you, even if you were under an invisibility cloak, but tonight he couldn't. Despite how horrible it seemed to take advantage of Lupin, the thought of Hermione convinced him otherwise.

He crept into the boys' dormitory and poked his head out the window. The Gryffindor tower curled around; the boys' dormitory on one side, and the girls' on the other. The ground was still covered with a thin layer of snow, illuminated by the full moon. A chilly breeze caused him to draw his head back into the window. He wanted desperately to talk to Hermione, but he didn't dare try to walk into the girls' dormitory. He laughed at the memory of Ron trying to walk in and getting pushed out by dozens on giggling girls.

He looked around for someone he could ask to fetch Hermione out of the girls' dormitory. Ginny, who was his first choice, didn't seem to be around. Harry looked over to a large group of girls. "Parvati…" he mumbled to himself. Pushing his way through the girls, he found himself facing Parvati. "Parvati, erm… hi… I was wondering if you could get Hermione for me. I need to ask her something-"

"Do you have any idea what she's been through?" Parvati asked skeptically, "And I suppose you want her to answer your _homework_…." 

"No," Harry said flatly, "I just need to ask her something."

"And what's that?" Parvati asked shrilly. Harry couldn't tell her that he wanted Hermione to sneak out of the castle. Parvati grew impatient.

"So you don't know? Then I don't see why I should get her." she said simply. Harry went to another group of girls, but somehow, within the last 30 seconds, Parvati had put a disclaimer on him, telling everyone not to help him.

Angrily going back to the dormitory, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him. He weaved through the crowd in the common room. Then cracked the door open to the girls' dormitory and peaked in. It was completely blocked off by a pack of giggling girls. He only wished that he could just push them aside, but then someone would most likely notice him trying to push through and grab his cloak. Somewhere on the other side of all those girls was Hermione. Why did women have to travel in packs? Harry thought desperately to himself.

As Harry walked back into the dormitory, he tripped over something lying on the floor. He looked down and saw what looked like Darrel's broomstick. Harry gazed back out the window and then to his trunk. It seemed so simple, yet so offbeat. Remembering how much better he felt when he had time alone, he gave a heavy sigh and opened his trunk.

He had never done something so crazy in his life. He grabbed his Firebolt and invisibility cloak and opened the window. If he couldn't _walk_ into the girls' dormitory, he would have to fly in.

Harry threw the invisibility cloak over his head and walked over to the window. He swung his leg out the window, and then his arm which held the Firebolt. All in one movement he pushed off with his other leg and fumbled onto the broom. Very slowly, he stood on the broom and leaned against the wall for support, inching the broom around the tower. It was extraordinarily nerve raking. Normally, he would have been glad to fly his broom, but now he had to stand up and use his hands to guide him across the curving wall. If he sat down, the cloak wouldn't cover him.

Finally he reached a window that showed the girls' dormitory. Nobody in it was looking out the window, or even towards the window, but Hermione, who sat staring out the window. (But morally through Harry's cloaked head) Seeing no other people looking around, he removed the cloak from his head. Hermione stumbled backwards and gasped. Harry quickly put his finger over his lip and shoved the cloak back over the head for many people looked over to see what Hermione gasped for. Finally taking in what had just happened, Hermione rushed over and opened the window, poking her head out to see what he was standing on.

"Harry! What…? Get _in_ here!" she hissed. Harry reluctantly released one of his legs from the broom and made a jump for the window landing gracefully on Hermione's bed with the firebolt in one of his hands. Hermione looked shocked. "Why didn't you just walk through the door under the cloak instead of _flying_?" Harry spoke in a slightly annoyed voice.

"There were a lot of girls to be blocking the way in. I couldn't just push them out of the way." said Harry. Hermione still looked skeptical.

"Well you should have just asked someone to come _get_ me." she moaned.

"I tried," Harry said roughly. He made sure that the cloak was still covering him. "But never mind that. Remember how you asked 'how do I live with it'? Well I just… I just give myself some time to be alone." he said quickly as though he didn't have much time. He was sure that someone would notice Hermione talking to the bed eventually.

"What are you suggesting?" Hermione asked slowly. Harry thought for a moment.

"Before I knew Lupin had his own map, I used to sneak out of the castle. You know, just go sit by the lake but-" he was interrupted.

"So what makes you think Lupin wouldn't see _me_ on the map?" Hermione asked. Harry pointed out the window. Hermione looked and shielded her eyes from the moon. At first she looked confused, but then looked shocked at Harry.

"That's _horrible_," she said shrilly, "You just want me to take advantage of him?"

"I know it _sounds_ bad," Harry groaned, "But you have know idea how much good it will do you. Just trust me on this." Hermione bit her lip, and to Harry's great surprise, nodded her head. "Okay, meet me back in the common room and I'll give you the cloak and map."

He didn't bother standing on his broom going back to the boys' dormitory. It was now dark, so nobody should see him. As he went back into the common room, he saw Hermione trying to get out of a conversation with Parvati, who looked as though she could have rambled on for hours, if nobody stopped her. Harry gave Hermione the map and cloak.

"Remember, to clear the map when your done." he said. Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Very quickly, she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, and disappeared under the cloak.


	16. Possession of the Serpent

**Possession of the Serpent**

Harry suddenly felt really nervous. If Hermione _was_ caught it would be his fault. He desperately wished that he had the map so he could watch. He waited in the common room for her to come back.

The crack of dawn soon came and Hermione wasn't back. Harry now felt really anxious, but if Hermione stayed out there so long, it must have worked; she finally had time to think. He looked up at the large clock in the common room. Now the people who had classes early in the morning would start to wake up and head down to the great hall. Harry's classes wouldn't star for three hours. He was free to go out side.

Harry quickly dressed, pulling some warm robes over him and skimped down the stairs towards the entrance hall. The enormous door was stilled closed. As soon as Harry opened it he was blown backwards by a large gust of wind. He shielded his eyes from the cold and looked at a small pair of foot prints leading to the lake.

He ran against the wind until he got to a small indention in the snow against the willow tree. Harry felt around and pulled the cloak off Hermione. She was very cold and pale. Harry shook her slightly. She gave a small groan and shivered. She was asleep. This annoyed Harry. He thought that she was caught or possibly in danger, but she was merely sleeping.

Harry put her arm around his shoulder and stood up, Hermione hanging limply on him. She shook her head and looked around. "I-I must have fallen asleep." she said weekly. Harry started to walk and Hermione's legs started moving slightly but most of her weight was still on Harry. He couldn't have imagined what would make her so tired. 

Hermione shook her head and looked around. "What time is it?" she asked softly.

"About six now." Harry said. Hermione looked shocked and shifted her weight back to her legs.

"Ohhhhhhh… I still have two pages of Arithmancy!" she groaned and fastened her pace. Harry found it hard to believe that Hermione was more worried about Arithmancy than the fact that she fell asleep while sneaking outside. Besides that, however, she seemed perfectly normal, as though nothing had happened over the holidays. Harry was glad about this. Her trip had served its purpose.

They entered the entrance hall and were automatically greeted by Ginny. "Harry," she called walking down the steps. Hermione went on into the grand staircase. "Our first Quidditch match is this Saturday so you really need to be at practice today. I'm going to try to get an extra hour in before the match." she said. Harry nodded and headed towards the great hall but Ginny grabbed the back of his robes.

"How she doing?" she asked nodding her head towards Hermione who was walking up the stairs. Harry shrugged.

"Better I think. She just needed a little time to herself." said Harry. Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

"Quidditch pitch, seven P.M." she reminded him and left.

Quidditch practice was the only thing that brought Harry to attend all his classes. Otherwise he would have skipped potions and Herboligy. About an hour before practice Harry grabbed his broom and wandered into the Quidditch pitch.

Ever since he stood on his broom to reach the girls' dormitory, he longed to try without the wall. He flew about five feet into the air and pulled his feet and balanced them onto the top of his broom. Very slowly, he let go of the broom and hovered over the ground. It was much like balancing a stick on ones palm, his body being the stick and the broom a hand. "What _are_ you doing up there Harry?" a voice called from the opposite end of the field. Harry was so startled he fell backwards off his broom into the wet snow. He looked back to see Ginny laughing loudly at him.

"Is it really that funny?" said Harry. Ginny, who was still laughing, nodded. She hopped on her own broom and flew over to help him up.

"Well practice doesn't start for another half hour…. What are you doing out here anyway?" said Ginny. Harry shrugged. Ginny topped laughing and started to shiver. Harry was quite hot because of the charm warming his Quidditch robes. He saw sweat on one of his arms. The cool air would feel quite nice, and he had some warm clothes on under them.

"Here," he said throwing Ginny his robes. She caught them and examined them closely.

"Are these the ones Lupin gave you for your birthday?" she asked. Harry nodded. Ginny didn't hesitate to put them on. She thanked him and opened the crate of balls.

Darrel and Sarah hurried into the pitch as though they were late. The rest of the team came only five minuets after them. They split up the team so that each smaller team had three players, Ginny flying around watching. Harry flew around the top of the pitch. He was starting to wish he hadn't given Ginny his Quidditch robes.

A flash of gold glimmered inches from the ground. Harry dove towards it. His fingers closed around the small ball. In the distance he could here Ginny blow her whistle and shouting. "Okay, back to the common room people!" Harry grinned in spite of himself.

By now Harry was nearly frozen to his broom. He hurried into the castle to get out of the cold. By the time he was on the 7th stair case, he could see the rest of the team entering the Grand Staircase.

Harry still had some Herboligy homework left to do. He grabbed his bag and headed down to the library. The only person in the library was Hermione, who was sitting at a table doing charms homework. Oddly enough, Harry had already done his. He offered his copy to Hermione who looked at it with caution. Her eyes had a dark, saggy looked to them. She sighed heavily and, to Harry's surprise, took it and began to copy.

Harry sat in a cozy chair next to the table. He didn't realize how tired he was. He could do Herboligy another time. He was slowly drifting to sleep, though he knew he shouldn't; he would still be in the library after dark if he stayed asleep to long. He needed to get in his own bed and practice Occlumency. His body wouldn't allow it. His arms suddenly were too heavy to lift; his eyelids to dense to stay open. He fell asleep within his own chair….

He was gliding along the floor towards a tattered veil. A small abnormally powerful voice told him to go back; to let go of the serpent. Harry listened to his voice. He was aware of what was going on, and started to clear his mind.

"Why not in _here_?" groaned an angry voice from behind the veil. "It would be the perfect place to meet! Not even Dumbledore can enter, and it's in the very heart of the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry quickly stopped clearing his mind. He was having a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Surely it would not be a _bad_ thing to eavesdrop on this. The serpent slipped under the veil. Two people were standing in the room: Sirius and Luscius Malfoy….

"You know Sirius, I don't believe that the Dark Lord really _trusts_ you enough." Luscius said with a twisted smile. Sirius gave a revolted face.

"What does '_trust_' have to do with anything? I can hardly walk out and tell Dumbledore what you're up to!" said Sirius. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"The Dark Lord believes that you, or rather Dumbledore, will find away past that." said Malfoy

"And what does the Dark Lord wish for me to do?" Sirius asked. Malfoy's smile twisted even more.

"You must endure the Dark Mark." he said simply. Harry felt his muscles flex with anger and fear. Sirius wouldn't…. But that wasn't Sirius; he was nothing more than a Death Eater to whom he used to love. Malfoy nodded.

"Of course you will have to wait. The Dark Lord has more… important matters to attend to." he said. Sirius nodded in an annoyed sort of manner.

Harry longed to bite Malfoy. He concentrated on it with all the power he could register. The serpent gave an odd sort of jolt, as though not sure as to where it should be. Harry's scar prickled slightly as pain started to build within it. Ever so slowly the snake inched towards Malfoy. Harry had somehow gained a small bit of control of it. He moved the serpent closer to Luscius, who looked oddly at it.

"Nagini? What-" he said moving away from the large serpent. With one last jolt of thought, Harry forced the snake to strike. Then it happened. His scar burst open. The same pain had been felt last year when Voldemort took possession of him. The serpent recoiled itself before it could strike. A horrifying voice roared throughout the room in parsletounge. It came from the serpent's mouth; through Harry's mouth...

"Harry Potter… It was foolish to stay…." it said. More pain than Harry could imagine packed into his scar. His eyes felt as though they were burning. Harry was sure they were red. Meanwhile the serpent writhed around on the floor. There was an odd feeling pulsed on his face; as though someone was slapping it.

He tried to clear his mind, but the pain was too much. He was sure to die if it lasted any longer. In the very back of his head he could hear his own body yelling in pain. Someone, it sounded like a girl, screamed horribly. He was being torn between the area behind the veil, and that of the library. He tried clearing his mind again. The screaming and yelling grew louder, but the pain did not cease. The screaming stopped as something clicked in the distance. He distinctly heard someone shout "_Legilimens!_"

Someone else had entered the serpent's mind. It did not hurt like Voldemort's presents which seemed to have left. The pain stopped. Harry was sure Voldemort would come back and cleared his mind as quickly as he could…

He fell to the cold floor of the library; his body to heavy to do anything. "_Harry!_" he heard someone say. He felt two small cold hands try to turn him over. He wanted to turn over but was too weak. He could barley stay awake. It became harder and harder to stay awake. Just before he could see who was in the room; who had saved him, he fainted.


	17. Hermione's View

**Hermione's View**

"Professor, what just happened…?" someone shrieked softly. Harry tried to open his eyes but couldn't. Someone placed Harry's arm around their shoulder and lifted him into the air. Harry hung limply. His legs didn't seem to want to move. The person lifting him slowly started to walk. The other person in the room put Harry's other arm around their shoulder and began to walk next to them.

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione and Lupin were supporting him as they walked down the hall. Harry expected they were going to the hospital wing. He shuffled his feet, but it didn't support him; he merely moved his feet back and forth on the ground. They turned the corner that led away from the hospital wing.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital wing?" asked Hermione. Lupin shook his head.

"We need to take him to Professor Dumbledore first." he said calmly. Hermione still looked concerned. They came to the gargoyle statue.

"Canary Creams," Lupin mumbled to it. Harry found the password rather amusing, though Hermione looked quite perturbed. Harry could now actually use his legs to support a little of his weight. This seemed to relieve Hermione, who did not look like she wanted to support Harry while going up the stairs.

Dumbledore was pacing quietly about his office when they entered. "Is something wrong Remus?" he asked calmly. Lupin hesitated. Now that Harry thought of it, it was very hard to describe what had happened. Harry felt nervous; he would have to explain about how he _knew_ about the veil's power in the first place.

That was where he started. He explained about the Room of Requirements; how he had gone there to find the book. Lupin looked sharply at Hermione, who opened her mouth to say something in defense but Harry interrupted. He told them that she had tried to stop him from finding the book. He went on to the other dreams he had, and how he separated from the overgrown serpent. He explained how well he was mastering Occlumency.

Then he moved on to the dream tonight; how he had possessed the snake. It was only when he finished that he realized that it was Lupin that had saved him. _He_ was the one who entered Harry's mind. Dumbledore's face was unreadable. He looked as if he was impressed, upset, and even fearful all at the same time.

Dumbledore stood up and started to pace again. "It seems, Harry, that you have acquired the highly advance skill of Legilimency, though I must admit, it does not surprise me. The only thing that surprised me was that you over came _Voldemort's _own skill at your age. If you remember, the same event happened in your fourth year when you witnessed his return. Your wands connected, and beads of light began to slide along the connection. Those beads of light _normally_ take the easier, or weaker, rout to one of the two wands. By focusing your mind you were able to make your half of the connection harder to move across. You did not actually _move_ the bead of light. You simply made it to harder than Voldemort's path to come to."

Next to him Harry could see Lupin looked quite impressed, and Hermione absolutely fascinated, as though she just got a new book.

"You also said that you had managed to use Occlumency to rid yourself of two previous dreams. This should continue at all costs. Voldemort has worked for six years now to find a way to kill you, and will not hesitate to do so as you saw tonight. If you find yourself willingly walking strait into his thoughts, it will most likely be fatal." Harry nodded. He hadn't thought of this before. Hermione looked rather confused.

"Professor… Why does Voldemort want to risk so much just to try to kill Harry? Last year he wanted Harry to get the prophecy, but it smashed. Surely he has other things that would be more important to him than this…." Hermione said softly. Dumbledore's gaze turned from Hermione back to Harry.

"You will know in time." said Dumbledore shortly. He was not angry, but obviously meant to end the subject. "Now I think that you should go to the hospital wing and you to the Gryffindor common room."

"I really don't need to go to the hospital wing-" but as soon a Harry stood up his knees buckled and he had to grab the desk for support. Dumbledore inclined his head making Harry feel slightly embarrassed.

Hermione helped Harry out of Dumbledore's office while Lupin stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore. Hermione looked rather pale. Harry looked at her for a moment. "Hermione…" But she started to sob as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh Harry, you should have _seen_ yourself! You looked like you were just going to _die_ right there in the middle of the library! And sniff and your eyes were all red…." she started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder, which unfortunately made Harry's knees buckle again. "Oooooh… I'm sorry!" she wailed and lifted him back to his feet. Harry got the feeling that she needed to go to the hospital wing more than him. Maybe they had something to calm her down.

Madam Pomfrey was leaving the hospital wing before she saw Harry. "What have you done this time Mr. Potter?" she said in an exasperated voice. Hermione stepped forward.

"It wasn't his fault!" she said loudly while Madam took hold of Harry and led him into a bed.

"Well I meant no offence," said Madam Pomfrey, "Come here a moment Ms. Granger." she added once Harry was sitting in a bed and holding an odd looking potion that Harry recognized as a dreamless sleep potion for it was the same colour as the potion he drank after the third task. Hermione, looking quite distressed, steeped into the room. Madam Pomfrey opened a cabinet and started scanning different potions.

She sat Hermione down in a small bed and gave her a potion before locking the door to the wing behind her. "What…?" Hermione whispered after she left. Harry was glad that Hermione was still there. Somehow he would have felt guilty if he saw Hermione sobbing back to the common room. 

"Cheers," said Harry before taking a sip of his potion. Hermione, who still looked quite distressed, did that same. Just before he fell asleep in his bed, Harry saw Hermione take a deep breath and slide under the covers.


	18. Occlumency Aside

**Occlumency Aside**

Harry was glad to see Hermione looking herself again the next morning. Because he didn't have any classes that day (Mainly because of Quidditch) Madam Pomfrey insisted that he stay in at least until the match started. Hermione however looked as though she would become distressed again if Madam Pomfrey didn't let her out to study. Harry was left alone in the hospital wing.

Rain rapped against the window. Harry was self-consciously glad of his; It gave him a chance to test out the Quidditch uniform Lupin gave him.

Ron came in the hospital as soon as curfew was over holding the Marauder's Map. "What happened last night mate?" he asked. Harry grinned and started to explain last night's events. He looked down at the map the entire time.

"Now why, might I ask, do you have my map?" Harry asked. Ron looked down at the Marauder's Map.

"Well I was wondering where you were. I mean the last time I saw you was at Quidditch practice. You can't tell much from this you know; just where people are, but not what they're doing." he said. Harry smirked. He could imagine Ron looking for something exciting to do and then realizing Harry and Hermione were going from Dumbledore's office to the hospital wing.Hermione came bustling back into the hospital wing holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "The elections were held yesterday! For Minister of Magic you know? Look!" She threw over the paper, and Ron caught and held it out so they could both see.

**Ministry Elects Amelia Bones as Mistress of Magic! **

An election held by over one thousand ministry officials has made Amelia Bones the new Mistress of Magic. The ceremony welcoming Mrs. Bones will be held next Sunday at the Ministry of Magic atrium for the public to attend.

Harry didn't bother to read the rest. He had great respect for Amelia Bones. She was the judge of the hearing Harry had to attend last year to avoid being expelled. Even though Fudge himself was there, she managed to maintain fairness.

"Susan was really happy this morning," Hermione said happily, "I don't think I've ever seen her so cheerful." Harry thought for a moment.

"Why was Susan happy?" he asked, unable to think of where he had heard of her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Susan _Bones_… Why wouldn't she be happy?" Harry opened his mouth stupidly. Now he remembered Susan. He had never thought about her being related to Amelia Bones, though when he thought about it they _did_ have a similar appearance.

Madam Pomfrey let Harry out of the hospital wing around noon so that he could go to the Quidditch match. Katie gave a small speech before the match started. Luckily she wasn't turning into a 'Wood' type of captain. Harry's Quidditch uniform kept him warm, while everyone else shivered while listening to Katie. Ginny had an expression on her face as though asking for his uniform, but Harry was determined not to give in, despite how pitiful she looked.

They walked out onto the field. The only thing that was visible in the stands were bright colours of blue, green, gold, and scarlet that were umbrellas. Madam Hootch ordered the captains to shake hands. Katie stepped out and looked for the Slytherin captain. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Slytherin team and looked and Katie in disgust who returned it with an equal look. Harry felt anger rise into him as he saw Malfoy thought of Hermione and Sirius, and how he had hurt them so much. He felt as though he would rather die than loose to him.

Katie and Malfoy looked like they were trying to break the other person's fingers. The whistle sounded and they all rose into the air. He barely noticed the bad weather because of his uniform. The water resistance charm on his goggles kept the rain out of his eyes.

The announcer that replaced Lee Jordan was in Hufflepuff, but seemed to side with Gryffindor all the same. Her voice would become louder and more excited when Gryffindor was in possession. One had to admit though, it was much more amusing listening to Lee being scolded by Professor McGonagall.

Down below he could see all three of the Slytherin chasers charging towards Ron, who looked rather pale. An echoing cheer from the Gryffindor indicated that Ron saved the goal. Harry grinned and returned to his search for the snitch.

At the other end of the field Malfoy went into a dive. Harry looked towards where he was diving and started pelting towards it as soon as he saw the snitch. With no hesitation, he bashed his shoulder into Malfoy's. They followed the snitch high into the air. Both extended their arms and reached out for it. Harry forced his broom forward so that he tips of his glove closed around the snitch.

"WHAM!" Something hard hit him in the center of his back, causing him to slip forward of his broom. But he didn't fall. Somehow he merely was suspended in the air. Harry looked up and saw his hand grasped around the broomstick handle. The glove's magnetic grip on the broom held him in the air, while the other glove held the snitch.

He gave a triumphant laugh at Malfoy's face, and swung back and forth on the broom until he could swing his leg over the edge. He hoped Lupin had gone to the match  
and saw how useful the uniform was. 

People in the common room seemed more relieved than joyous. Like Harry they felt that hey would rather die than loose the match. This didn't stop them from celebrating however. Ron left the common room and came back with a keg of Butterbeer with a plate of sandwiches stacked on top.

"_Ron_," Hermione hissed, "You-are-a-prefect!" she said very clearly.

"I'm just encouraging house spirit." said Ron while popping a sandwich into his mouth. Harry wandered into the dormitory to get away from the crowds of people. He looked up at the clock which read 8:07. Harry stared at it as though he was supposed to remember something. 

"Occlumency," he mumbled under is breath and made a grab for his wand before heading downstairs. Lupin was sitting at his desk which had his Marauders Map laid out across it. "Sorry," Harry said quietly, "Common room party made me loose track of time." 

"Well I'm sure that it will be going long after you return." Lupin said.

"Actually I was heading to bed before I saw what time it was." Harry admitted. Lupin shifted the conversation back to Occlumency.

"Anyway, after talking with Professor Dumbledore last night I've decide to put Occlumency aside." he said, "There are many different ways to use the mind to repel charms. Of course Occlumency is one. The other _main_ one is fighting off the Imperious curse. Now according to Professor Dumbledore, you have done this before, and seceded. The main thing that pushes the imperious charm to work is _time_. So, in order for it to be effective we have to see how _long_ you can repel it." he said in a rather matter-of-factly manner.

Harry had many thoughts rolling through his head at once. He wasn't aware that Lupin knew any of the three unforgivable curses, and much less be willing to perform them on a student. He was, however, more than ready to undergo the imperious curse; even the weightless feeling he remembered made him feel relaxed. Lupin walked to the center of the office and Harry followed in suit.

Harry placed his wand back in his back pocket and stood stiffly in the middle of the room. "Ready?" Lupin said softly. Harry nodded. And there was the familiar weightless feeling. As though he was nothing; he had no troubles; he wasn't 'the boy who lived', or Harry Potter. He was merely an existing spirit, floating weightlessly in the air.

"Open the door." came a distance voice. It echoed throughout the very air. Harry shook his weightless head.

"That's a bit _random_. I would much rather just stand here." came another voice that was unmistakably Harry's.

"_Open the door! _" Lupin's voice said more firmly. Harry shook his head once more.

"Its all rather pointless if you think about it. I mean if I'm standing here, why walk over and open the door?" Harry told Lupin. The curse seemed to strengthen, making the air heavy, and Harry no longer quite as weightless.

"OPEN IT!" Lupin bellowed. A strong, invisible, wind like force seemed to follow his voice, attempting to push Harry towards the door. Harry's body felt as though it would not do anything that required energy.

"So your going to let _wind_ take control of you?" asked Harry's almost sarcastic voice. He forced his muscles to keep him where he was.

"_OPEN IT!_" Lupin roared. The wind like force grew to strong for Harry to repel easily. He felt his knees bent and leaned towards the door. He was not _opening_ the door, but the curses was starting to take effect.

"Its only been about two, maybe three minuets! Don't give up so soon." Harry's voice said. Harry's knees stood stiffly to prevent him from moving. And so it went on until Harry couldn't handle it anymore; his knees were too tired and sore to prevent himself from falling towards the door. He eased his muscles so that the force would push him to the door….

"Six minutes, well done Harry!" Lupin said in an impressed voice. He sounded tired but satisfied expression. Harry pushed himself away from the door, which took an awful amount of effort.

"Six minutes?" Harry said weakly, "So if someone tried for six minutes they could have complete control of me?" 

"Oh no," Lupin corrected, "Not _complete_ control. That would take a considerable more amount of time." Harry still felt oddly helpless. "What you must understand, Harry, is that very few full grown wizards can fight off the imperious curse, and only a handful out of them can do it for more than five minuets." said Lupin. Harry didn't really care all that much about how well other wizards could do it, just how much it could help him.

"Now the reason why this helps _you_ is because it takes just as much effort to repel the curse as it does to use it against someone." he said. Harry looked up at Lupin's face. He looked quite exhausted; much more than Harry.

"I think thats enought for today." Lupin said at last. Harry opened his mouth to argue but looking at his exhausted face nodded and went through the door.


	19. The Rural Home of Padfoot

**The Rural Home of Padfoot**

Spring came with the melting of snow across the grounds. Water trickled down the windows around the school. Harry was dazed by it as Charms class slowly passed by.

Charms was perhaps the worst class for Harry and Ron not to have at the same time. Each were equally bad at charms, so they both usually canceled the other out. With no Ron, the only person Harry could be compared to was Hermione, making him look much worse than he actually was.

Professor Flitwick seemed to be droning on about the pronunciation of a new spell, which would make muggle objects work normally without electricity. He wrote it on the board. Harry stared at it but failed to read it; he merely stared through it and pondered within his own thoughts.

A large shuffling movement indicated that they were now trying the spell. Harry looked up at the spell written on the board, took out his wand and pointed it at the alarm clock sitting on his desk. " _Faceria!_ " he hissed. Nothing happened. Next to him Hermione had done the same thing only her clock started to ring loudly causing the class to look over towards her. At least Hermione was back to her normal, overachieving, self.

"Harry, there's still something I don't get." she said softly, "I'm mean, I know he's the type who would go through a lot of trouble to get revenge, but he's not stupid. And Dumbledore said 'You will know in time', that suggests that there's something more than revenge."

Harry shrugged. He didn't want Hermione to know; she seemed so delicate after her parents died. But maybe it wasn't a good thing to suspend the truth. He would tell her and Ron, but not now.

Another thought came across him. There was one other person who deserved to her the prophecy. Neville; after all, it could have easily been him in the first place. For once he would know something nobody else, aside from Harry and Dumbledore, knew.

He wandered into the dormitory after the bell rang. A small feeling of guilt seemed to build along his mind. Neville always had to be feed information, never once finding something out for himself. Maybe there was some way Neville could find out by himself; or at least without _knowing_ that someone gave him the information. He held up his Pensieve. Somehow he had to let Neville find it and stick his wand into the basin.

Had Neville ever seen a Pensieve? If he had, he would probably not go sticking his wand in it. He had to make it so that anyone with a since of curiosity would want to touch it. The corner of his invisibility cloak stuck out of his trunk. He opened the trunk and took it out. He looked at the Pensieve and back to the cloak. Wrapping the cloak around the Pensieve would allow you to only see the liquid inside. Harry grinned in spite of himself. Surely if Neville found the liquid floating in mid air he would want to touch it.

People started to fill the common room. Harry kept the cloak off the Pensieve so that nobody would touch if before Neville. He wandered into the common room, the Pensieve still visible in the boys' dormitory. Harry stared lazily at the sigh on the notice board, announcing the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. As Neville entered the common room Harry gave his wand a small flick so that the cloak gave a small movement, covering the Pensieve so that it only showed the liquid inside.

"Hey! Neville, err… I never got to see that new wand of yours in action. Mind if I see it?" Harry asked. Neville looked confused but decided he would rather show off his wand than argue. Harry watched as he walked into the dormitory and stumbled across the Pensieve. Grabbing his wand off a table next to his bed, Neville prodded nervously at the liquid until he touched it and vanished. "_Accio!_ " Harry said as he walked towards the Pensieve, and the cloak came hurling into his hand.

He picked up the Pensieve and set it down on his bed side table, and peered into it. Neville looked quite confused, but as Dumbledore showed Harry, and now Neville too, Professor Trelawney making the prophecy, he seemed to concentrate on it more than the fact that he was suddenly in Dumbledore's office.

As Neville reappeared next to the table, Harry acted as though he had been looking for him. "There you– hey, what you doing in my Pensieve?" he asked a bit too falsely. Neville stared at him with disbelief and sympathy, but shook it off to answer his question.

"Well it was— I didn't know what it--" he started but Harry interrupted.

"Of course I should have realized that the invisibility cloak didn't cover the liquid." said Harry.

"Y-you're not mad?" asked Neville in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. "Nah, I was thinking about telling you anyway." Harry said a bit more normally.

"So… You're really the only one who can kill you-know-who?" Neville said finally. Harry nodded. "Well, you're not doing it alone," he said firmly. "You're the only one who can _kill_ Voldemort, not the only one to harm him." Harry looked at his face, which was very determined. It made him look as though the prophecy could have easily been made to him.

Harry thanked him and left to talk to Hermione and Ron. "They had to have Hogsmeade on the _one_ day we don't have classes." Ron groaned.

"It's really _two_ days you have off Ron." Hermione corrected.

"Well I'm off to bed," Ron said, "You coming 'arry?" Harry nodded and followed Ron back into the dormitory.

Not even rain could sodden the cheerfulness that populated Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all huddled under one umbrella which had a water resistance charm placed on it by Hermione. They wandered into The Three Broomsticks.

As they hurried in, Harry felt a soft breeze as someone swiftly walked pass him. Harry would have mistaken him or her as a Dementor had there note been hands and feet. Whoever it was, was completely covered be a black cloak, their hood hanging over their face. In his hand was a rather thick piece of parchment, or rather many pieces of parchment folded over. He seemed to be avoiding the pub.

They sat at a small booth. "Three Butterbeers." Hermione said to the waitress. Harry looked around the pub; it wasn't as he remembered it. People were not as joyous as usual. This almost came as a relief to Harry; it meant people now realized that they were in danger of Voldemort, they believed him. Somehow the atmosphere of a usually cheerful pub seemed to convince him of this more than the _Dailey Prophet_.

At the other end of the pub he could see Lupin. He seemed to be looking for something and grew steadily more worried when he did not find it. Then he remembered something and walked swiftly out of the pub.

The waitress came back with the Butterbeers. Harry drank the Butterbeer and stared out the window at the mountain Sirius had once lived in. "I'm going for a walk." said Harry, finally. He took a handful of coins from his pocket and dropped them on the table.

"Harry this is more than seven galleons--" said Ron.

"Keep it then." Harry said as he opened the door. The streets had small currants of water running down them. Within five minuets Harry was soaked so that water squished uncomfortably in his shoes. He got to the foot of the mountain and stopped.

The trip up the mountain looked exhausting, but Harry didn't care. He started up the side of the mountain. It seemed so much harder than the time he had gone up with Sirius. He kept slipping on the mud running down the side of the mountain causing him to grab onto the near by rock or tree. Mud-stained, panting and slightly scratched from slipping so much, he reached the small cave close to the top of the mountain.

Somehow it seemed such a better home for Sirius to have lived than Grimmauld Place; on the mountain side where everything was so free, unlike Sirius. He sat against the cave wall and gazed at the falling rain for several minuets. That was all he wished to do for the rest of his Hogsmeade visit; watch the rain fall down while confirming Sirius's fate.

A hand appeared at the floor of the cave, followed by a lot of bushy brown hair. Hermione and Ron crawled into the cave and rung out their clothes. "_Harry!_," Hermione panted, "What — are you — doing — here?" Ron had a look on his face as though saying "Yeah, what she said."

"Just thinking." said Harry who was slightly annoyed that they had followed him.

"But Harry this is not in Hogsmeade! Your not suppose to be up here! You could get in _really_ big trouble for this!" Hermione moaned.

"You didn't mind when we came up here with Sirius!" Harry protested.

"That's because we had a really good _reason_ to come here! Not just '_thinking_'!"

"We're not going to get caught, Hermione. Who could see us through all this rain?" Harry said.

"Just _please_ come back with us. It's already two thirty, and it'll take even longer to get back through this rain." Hermione pleaded. Harry looked at her and nodded.

As they left Harry gave one last look at the small cave behind them. Harry felt as though he was leaving perhaps the best home for Padfoot behind him.


	20. What Remus Misplaced

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just barely made it back to the gate back to Hogwarts before it closed. It was only when they entered the common room did they realize how tired they were. Harry still had an essay on the properties of unicorn blood. He thought back to his first year and wrote down what ever came to mind, and began to wonder how many different ways he could write about keeping one from dying. Hermione, who had done her essay already, went to bed.

Ron and Harry sat at a table in the common room doing the last bit of their homework. Harry grew tired, slowly drifting away from his homework. _Unicorn blood can be used for healing purposes…_ Harry set his quill down on the table. He could finish this tomorrow. Next to him Ron must have been thinking the sane thing, for he put all his books back in is bag.

Harry forced himself to clear his mind before he fell asleep….

Someone was tugging on his arm. "Harry," they groaned, "Get up! _Harry!_ " Harry opened his eyes to see a lot of brown bushy hair hanging over him.

"Hermione," Harry moaned, "I'll get up later." He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. Hermione became impatient and began to tug on his arm again. Harry used his free arm to throw I pillow at her, so she would let go.

"Come _on!_ We've only got ten minutes 'til transfiguration." said Hermione.

"Alright!" Harry groaned irritability, "I'm up, see?" Hermione nodded and stalked out of the room. Harry pulled on his robes and walked into the common room. Hermione was sitting impatiently while looking at the clock.

"Finally!" groaned Hermione as they walked down the hall. Harry, who was still half asleep, simply nodded and followed Hermione to class. They took their seat in class while professor McGonagall lectured. Hermione, along with the rest of the class, took note. Harry, on the other hand, took this time to finish his potions essay.

Professor McGonagall walked around the class as she lectured. Harry ignored her and continued his potions essay. McGonagall stopped next to him and looked over his shoulder as the class fell silent. Harry looked around to see why it had become so quiet.

"Mr. Potter, what, might I ask, does unicorn blood have to do with forcing an Animagi to resume its usual form?" she asked. The class snickered at his dumbfounded expression. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing professor," he said softly.

"Then I suggest you put it up." McGonagall said. Harry nodded softly and folded up his essay just before the bell rang.

Harry and Hermione turned in their potions essay to professor Snape, who was to return them graded at the end of class. They spent the rest of the class period making a potion that called for powdered unicorn blood.

"Oh," Hermione groaned tiredly, "He wanted the essay on _powdered _unicorn blood! I just did unicorn blood in general."

"He didn't say anything about the essay being about powdered blood. We're just using it for this particular potion." Harry said trying to calm her, but she shook her head.

"He didn't," she moaned in a distressed manner, "He said it during his lecture, that we wouldn't be using pure unicorn blood. I even wrote it in my notes." Harry wondered how it was possible for Hermione to have written an essay that was completely on the wrong subject. Of course Harry had done the same, but he was likely to do something like this.

Professor Snape walked around the room handing back papers. He had a horrible smirk on his face as he came to Hermione, as though thrilled that she had done one thing wrong for once. He held up the paper so that anyone behind her could see her grade before setting it down on her desk.

"Ten out of fifty?" she whispered, her voice very high pitched. Snape walked on to Harry, who had received a lower grade than Hermione. People around them started to whisper to each other, while Hermione hid her face in her hands. She wasn't crying, she merely seemed distressed.

The bell gave a small buzzing sound and the class shuffled out of the dungeons. Harry and Hermione were the first people to enter the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, where Ron met them just after them. Lupin had an odd expression about him, as though hoping they had brought something with them.

"Err… You three wouldn't have seen my map while in Hogsmeade would you?" he asked hopefully.

"Your map," said Ron, "you mean 's gone?" Lupin took this as a 'no' and sighed.

"I suppose if you don't have it then yes." he said in a forced calm voice.

They took their seats in the classroom, and started the lesson as the rest of the class came in. Harry thought back to their Hogsmeade visit. He had seen a cloaked figure ran out of the pub with a dark piece of parchment, about the same colour has Lupin's map, which looked as though it had been folded over. After that Lupin went running after him in the same direction.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all did different homework essays in the comfort of the common room. Hermione kept zoning out, peering around at the people chatting. Finally she set down her quill and looked desperately at Harry.

"Harry, I… I need to use your cloak again." she said quickly, as thought it had been on her mind for a while. "And the map." she added softly.

"Wa – why?" Harry asked.

"Because," pleaded Hermione, "the last time I used them it really helped me keep my mind on things. I was getting better grades than all of that month. It might help concentrate more. Besides, Lupin went and lost his map, so I can't get caught."

Harry gave her a calculating look, then told her to get the cloak and map out of his trunk. Hermione thanked him and gave him a small hug before disappearing into the boys' dormitory. About two minuets later, the portrait open and closed it's self.

Harry had a hopeful feeling that Hermione might let him copy her charms homework since he let her borrow his cloak. With that he put his books away, and fell asleep in the comfort of his bed.

Sunday was perhaps the best day of the week. He had no classes, practice, of lessons, leaving him to wake up when he pleased, which today was about ten. Unlike the first time Hermione choose to sneak out, Harry wasn't worried. He didn't want to bather himself with a sleeping girl.

Harry entered the common room where Ron and Ginny were playing chess while a lot of boarded Gryffindors watched. "Who's winning?" yawned Harry. Ron looked at him irritably as Ginny watched one of her pieced carry Ron's rook off the board.

"Hermione's got to many classes this year." Ginny stated as Ron made an attempt to check her king. "I feel sorry for anyone who has classes on Sunday."

"Hermione doesn't have classes on Sunday." Harry said with a slight hint of fear.

"Well she must. I mean, I haven't seen her any this morning." Ginny said happily has she took Ron's queen.

The landscape that surrounded the castle was covered by a dark layer of clouds. The grounds were muddy from the melted snow. Harry wandered onto the grounds to search for Hermione. He wished that it was still snowing, at least that way he could see her footprints in the snow. He walked over to the same spot where he found her last time.

He felt around the willow tree at the edge of the lake, hoping to feel the outline of Hermione, but none came. "Hermione?" he asked softly. There was no answer. He looked around the ground nervously. " _Accio cloak!_ he hissed. From the base of the willow where he had just searched came the silvery figure of his cloak.

Harry's stomach lurched. "'mione?" he said much more loudly. Once again there was no answer. " _Accio map!_ " he said worriedly. The thick parchment came flying towards him from the same spot as the cloak. Harry opened it and began to search through all the pages. He was just overlooking her. That had to be it. But from what Harry could tell, Hermione was no longer on the castle grounds.

A horrible thought seemed to click within Harry's mind. During the Christmas holidays there had been a Death Eater attack in Leeds. They had been looking for her, so they could lure Harry somewhere. A cloaked figure was seen with a piece of parchment that looked like Lupin's map. It was a Death Eater had stolen the map from Lupin when he went to the Three Broomsticks. Harry thought to himself. Wormtail would have known how to activate the map.

How could he have been so stupid? He simply let Hermione use his cloak and map to get as close as possible to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds in the middle of the night. "Dumbledore.." Harry murmured to himself and broke into a run towards the castle.

He ran throughout the castle, not caring about the few people he knocked over. "Canary Creams!" he panted to the gargoyle, and sprinted up the stairs. The office door opened and Harry stumbled into it. "Professor…" he panted to nobody. Professor Dumbledore was not where in his office. Most of the people were gone from their portraits.

Harry's mind was racing with questions. Where would a man like Dumbledore be on a Sunday afternoon? A clipping of the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on the edge on the table jogged his memory. Amelia Bone's inauguration was today.

Knowing how important it was to inform the headmaster of what ad happened, Harry clumsily grabbed a handful of flew powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!" he croaked.


	21. To Walk in a Veil

**To walk in a Veil**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and dragged soot along the office floor. He had ended up in what seemed to be an abandoned work office. Papers and books were scattered all across the desk. He looked around wildly and lunged for the door.

He had never been in this department before. It was very dull. The wall paper that aligned the halls was a grayish-white colour that almost looked sodden. Harry ran down in one of the two halls, hoping that he was moving closer to the Atrium.

Dead ends seem to appear out of no where. Harry grew frustrated as he could have sworn he had already been down one of the halls. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around the hall. Why was nobody here? Surely someone would be lurking around.

Happily chatting voices could be heard coming down the hall. Harry looked up at their shadows and dodged into the haven of a near by office room. The voices disappeared around the corner. Harry went in the opposite direction from which the people had come and to his relief found the elevator.

"Please state your floor destination." said a soft female voice as he entered the elevator. Harry stood for a moment without saying anything. What floor was the Atrium?

"The Atrium," Harry told it, desperately hoping it would know where to go.

"Please state your floor destination." the voice repeated.

Harry grew frustrated at how calm the voice was and blurted out "One," shaking slightly. The elevator started to descend. Harry jumped out as soon as the door began to open.

Indeed he had ended up on the atrium, but nobody was to be found. Many small balloons were floating about the ceiling, and confetti was scattered across the ground. The inauguration was over, and Dumbledore was gone.

Harry felt a panicked feeling build in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know where Dumbledore was, and was lost in the Ministry of Magic. He climbed back into the golden doors of the elevator and stood silently.

"Please state your floor destination." said the female voice. Harry grew, if possible, even more nervous. He was wasting _time_, and he didn't even know what floor the office he came out of was on.

_Maybe I should just tell someone who works at the Ministry_, Harry thought, i _but what should I tell them, that he couldn't find his friend and though she was taken by Death Eaters? I don't even know where she is_…. He _did_ know where she was! The Death Eaters wanted Hermione to lure Harry into the veil. Harry knew Occlumency. _What if I just try to walk in there, grab Hermione, and just throw her and myself out of the veil?_ No, it was a stupid idea. Hermione told him how dangerous it was…. But Hermione wasn't herself. If Harry was correct, she thought herself to be in league with Voldemort.

"Level nine!" Harry told the voice, which was immediately followed by the shaking floor. Slowly they rose into the air, Harry trying to convince himself that what he was about to do was justified. _Sirius will be there_… said a voice from the back of his mind. All other thoughts stopped. He was determined to go into the veil. He didn't know how he was going to get Hermione and Sirius out. All he knew was that somehow he would.

The doors slid open to reveal a dark corridor lit by a small amount of flickering torches. Harry ran down it and threw open the black door that he had seen all of last year. Immediately the wall in the circular room began to move, taking every door and blue flamed candles with it. Harry wished that he had marked the door he had come in so he could find his way back out.

The doors stopped moving, and Harry stepped forward to open one. He hadn't seen this room before, but recognized it for what it was. The room seemed endlessly tall and was pitch black with the exception of the large orbs circling around one enormous, dazzling sphere in the center. The circling orbs were _planets_, all about three times larger than Harry, and were revolving around what Harry decided could only be the sun. He stared at it with aw. This must have been where Ron had become so senseless. It had an odd feeling about it, as though it would suck him into nothingness if he stepped into it….

Harry shook himself out of his daze and shut the door behind him. "_Flagrate!" _he hissed and marked the room so as not to open it mistakenly again. The fiery red X burned into the black enterer of the door.

Harry opened another door, which led to a tall, white, circular room. At the very top was a thick twine that reached just above the floor. Harry watched as the pendulum swung back and forth. Very deep purple sand was seeping from the end of the bob, making a thin line across the white floor as it went. Seconds after the sand hit the floor, it sunk into the floor and disappeared, only to reappear on the surrounding wall.

Another X was marked on the door. Harry went around and picked another door to open. This was the one he was searching for. The amphitheater like surroundings were made out of a sleek, black stone. Harry skidded down the benches and onto the dais, looking up and the grand veil which was fluttering slightly, despite the lack of wind.

Three voices were talking busily to each other, two of which Harry recognized. "Shhhh!" one of the voices hissed. "I think he's here!" The other two voices died, followed by a loud _crack_.

Harry held his breath and pulled back the fabric hanging from the archway. Just before he entered, Harry cleared his mind to the point where he almost forgot why he was there. He smoothly stepped into the veil, straining to keep his mind as the foggy figures of Hermione and Sirius came into view.

The area behind the veil was like a mirror of the dais he was just on. An odd sort of wind was floating about, but not actually touching Harry. He didn't like it, for it seemed to try to break into his mind. He felt as though it would wipe out all his memories and replace them with something else….

Sirius was determinedly facing the opposite direction, but Hermione looked strait into his eyes. She had a horrible smirk on her face that was not her own. Harry concentrated with his entire mind on Occlumency, but the faintness voice in the back of his head was asking him, how would he get Hermione and Sirius to come out with him? He had his doubts for Sirius, which saddened him, but didn't even see his face.

Hermione looked oddly at Harry, as though trying to see something nobody else would. Harry did the only thing he could think of to do. Slowly he shifted his thoughts over to convincing Hermione to go back, just as he had done with the serpent to make it attempt to bite Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked fearful, and turned away to climb to the top of the stone amphitheater next to Sirius.

Harry only wished that they would look into his eyes. He knew that he could help them if they would. He slowly lifted his foot, still concentrating on Occlumency, and began to climb up the benches of the amphitheater.

With each step Harry felt as though he might just want to give in. The surrounding wind got uncomfortably close to his skin. Maybe it would be so bad to give in to it. He looked back up to Sirius and Hermione and shook the thought off.

A soft _crack_ came from outside the veil, but Harry dared not to take note of it. A truly evil voice range from behind him, "POTTER!" it barked.

Harry gave a startled jolt. He lost concentration. The surrounding wind flooded into his body at once. Seeping into his very skin, Harry felt as though he understood something he should have learned when he was just a wizard as a snake like voice shrieked in the background of his very mind. "_There is only power, and thoughs to weak to seek it!_"


	22. The Flaming Phoenix

A/N: Okay, so a couple of people didn't it. (Why Hermione was in the veil) It was said, but only once. Back when Hermione's parents were killed, Harry saw a little conversation with Sirius and Lucius in the veil saying that they wanted Hermione, not to just kill off her parents. Bella, (who was just a bystander) said "Potter's not coming here for no reason!" Harry hadn't though of it much, but that's why they wanted Hermione, to lure Harry into the veil. So when they finally found her wandering at the edge of the grounds, they got their chance.

**The Flaming Phoenix**

Fury ran through Harry as he looked back at how he had fought against Voldemort. He wanted power. If the muggle loving fools were too weak to get it, why should he be too?

The veil had been replaced by a black stone wall that looked impossible to ever walk through. The now clear figure of Lucius Malfoy came into view in from of it. Harry grinned apologetically to his fellow Death Eater, who looked as though he would very much like to hit Harry, but held back this urge. Hermione and Sirius turned to him, Hermione with an expression as though saying "You know I'm always right." Sirius looked different somehow. His eyes were black, rather than their normal gray.

Many loud cracking noises came into the room, followed by the dark figures of Death Eaters, all standing on the stone benches. Harry was the only one left standing on the dais. Lucius slowly walked down the benches so that he was facing Harry on the first row.

"Now, Potter, that you have _decided_ to see things in the proper way, you can help us greatly." he said, ignoring the small snickers coming from the surrounding Death Eaters. "You see, you broke the Dark Lord's prophecy when he only knew half of what it contains. The thing that we i _did_ /i know, however, was that you are the only one who can kill the Dark Lord and vise versa. So if you would just _let_ the Dark Lord kill you, he could─"

"Be able to live without the lingering threat of _the boy who lived_." came a cold voice from behind them all. Death Eaters scrambled out of the way to give their Dark Lord a clear path. Lucius stepped aside and the Dark Lord took his place.

"Stand before me Potter, for your death will be your greatest feat." said the Dark Lord as he drew his wand from the air, and walked slowly towards Harry.

Harry looked at all the Death Eaters and then to Sirius, who had an odd expression, as though he didn't want Harry to die. His eyes were now a bright gray colour; the same one Harry remembered when Sirius wasn't a Death Eater. Harry had a small feeling from looking into his eyes, as though he was doing the wrong thing.

Sirius was inching to the back on the amphitheater out of sight from everyone but Harry. Why _did_ he want power? What would he do with it? It was as though Sirius was asking him all these questions, making Harry realize he shouldn't be here.

Behind him there was an odd ruffling noise. Harry turned his head to look at it. The veil was rippling back and forth. Harry tried to run for it, but any sudden movement simply replaced it with the black stone wall.

It happened all at once. Voldemort raised his wand to perform the curse. In the first row of benches Hermione made an odd jolting movement, as though trying to stop him. In the very back of the amphitheater a great back dog had replaced Sirius and was sprinting down the benches. A get of green flew from Voldemort's wand. Harry's knees buckled but not from his own intention. The great black dog that was Sirius had grabbed the hood of his robes and thrust him into the veil. Harry's back hit the fabric and fell through. Voldemort's curse had hit the veil, causing it to catch fire.

Harry was freed from his thoughts. He stood from outside the flaming veil. Hermione too had been forced out of the veil, and watched it burn with amazement. They ran up the benches towards the door. There was an instant uproar behind the veil.

"BLACK!"

"THE DARK LORD TRUSTED─"

"_KILL HIM!_" shrieked a cold voice over all of them.

A burst of green light could be seen through the burnt holes in the veil. Harry stopped running and looked back, about to sprint back down the benches. Hermione grabbed a handful of his sleeve, causing him to fall painfully on his knee. "Harry! _We have to go!_" Hermione cried tugging on his sleeve. She was right. Sirius had just sacrificed himself for Harry's life, and he wasn't about to mess that up.

Death Eaters came sprawling out of the veil. Harry and Hermione managed to lounge through the door just before the room was lit up with red stunning spells. "Which door is the exit?" whispered Hermione. Harry looked around.

"I dunno," Harry said, "It's not any of the marked ones though." Hermione opened one of the doors and peered in. She shook her head and closed it, marking it before the walls turned.

The door knob to the room with the veil shifted. Harry motioned Hermione over. "_Just pick one!_ " he said opening a door and pushing her and himself in.

Somehow, miraculously, they had ended up in the Ministry's Atrium. Harry nearly laughed in relief, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "This isn't right Harry. This isn't the Atrium."

"But then where ─" Harry started.

"I don't know, but this isn't the Atrium. We should go back." whispered Hermione.

No sooner than Harry agreed to this idea did the room change. The corners of the room rounded and the tiles turned to a black stone. The Atrium had turned into the circular room. Hermione looked around at it with fascination.

"Oh," she whispered in a relieved tone, "it's just like the Room of Requirements, except…" she examined the room. "Except it gives you the room you need rather than the item."

Harry looked deeply into her eyes. "Your sure?" he asked her carefully. He didn't trust the Department of Mysteries to have something that simple.

"Yes." Hermione stated. Harry though quickly about the room he had first come in. Immediately the corners over the room sharpened and grew white. Harry pulled Hermione over to the fireplace.

"Go to Professor Dumbledore's office." he told her, "I'll be there after you." Hermione stared strait into his emerald eyes. She looked as though Harry was saving her life in asking her to do so.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear, and then lost herself in the fire.

Something behind him clicked but no one was there. Harry reached out for the floo powder, but before he could, the room changed. The ceiling grew as high as a church, and the floor extended, turning an endless shade of black. Other than that the room was empty.

Harry gripped his wand and glanced around the room. A cold voice echoed from behind him. "Potter, you have proved to be nothing more than an embarrassment. A nuisance, in which I can finally say good bye to. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry whipped around in time to see the unforgivable curse hurl towards him. Another figure appeared from nowhere. There was nothing there to block the curse from hitting Harry. Albus Dumbledore had just appeared into the room, looking wildly at the scene before him. He gave his wand an odd thrust forward and a large jet of deep purple light came in contact with the curse.

The curse and Dumbledore's spell were momentarily suspended in mid air. Harry could feel a force from Dumbledore's spell as it hit. It consumed the curse, leaving just and orb of deep purple glowing in between Harry and Voldemort.

Harry didn't understand. There was no counter curse for the killing curse. Why had Dumbledore been able to stop it?

The orb imploded on it's self. The moment it did Harry's question was answered. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the frail figure of Albus Dumbledore fall to the ground. Mortified by the sight, Harry stepped backwards. Helpless was the last word to describe Dumbledore, but now it seemed that he was quite helpless.

Voldemort laughed triumphantly at his lifeless body. Harry nothing more than to cause him more pain than was possible. Harry charged at him, no longer fearing his power. He pointed his wand strait at his heart. His wand was now the only outlet for his anger. He concentrated on everything that happened because of Voldemort.

His parents' death, the Longbottoms insanity, Pettigrew's betrayal, the Triwizard tournament, the death of Hermione's parents, Mrs. Weasley's boggart and his godfather's thirteen years in Azkaban and death flashed before Harry's eyes.

"MAY THE ONE THING YOU FEAR CONSUME YOUR LIFE!" Harry bellowed, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" he cried, his voice cracking slightly. All of the pain Voldemort had caused him was compressed into one jet of green light, which burst from Harry's wand.

Voldemort's eyes widened. The curse hurdled at him, and there was nothing to save him. As the one thing Voldemort feared flew towards him, he fled, disappearing from the room entirely.

Harry was left alone in the room with nothing but Dumbledore's lifeless body. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM DEATH VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed at the air, "I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT! ONE DAY YOU WILL BOW TO DEATH, AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO DO IT!

Harry looked around the room before collapsing to his knees. He was now responsible for the death of the greatest sorcerer in the world.

A horrible song drew nearer to the room. It sounded like a Phoenix song, but it couldn't be a phoenix song. The phoenix song brought him hope, but this highlighted Dumbledore's death. He looked up to the window and saw Fawkes fly through it.

The bird seemed to be dying before his eyes. Harry watched it as it flew across the church high ceiling. Just as it was directly over Dumbledore's body it began to fall. The song died away as the once magnificent bird fell through the air.

It landed clumsily on Dumbledore. Frail and crumpled, it lifted it's head into the air, and gave the horrible screech, just before bursting into flame.

Harry felt as though a thousand Dementors were in the room, sucking all hope from the world around him. He looked over to the ashes where the phoenix had once been. Nothing was reborn. The ashes lay still, finalizing Dumbledore's death.

The door burst open. Harry lifted his wand to any Death Eater that chose to cross his path, but no Death Eater appeared. Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody shuffled in and glanced around at the room.

" i _Dumbledore!_ /i " gasped Tonks. Everyone's gaze fell to Dumbledore's body. Everyone but Lupin, who's expression was however grave, looked mortified.

Harry's stomach lurched. None of them but Lupin knew about the prophecy. He was responsible for his godfather and Dumbledore's death, and there was no Dumbledore to tell him otherwise.

Moody pulled out a coin from his robes and muttered "_Portus!_" and thrust it furiously into Harry's chest, who took it just before a sharp feeling behind his navel transported him away from the scene.


	23. Allowed in an Order Meeting

center b **Allowed in an Order Meeting** /center /b

Harry's feet slammed to the ground. He looked around at his surroundings. He stood in the grimy house of black. Two other people sat at the table, quietly drinking their mug of butterbeer.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione in relief. "What _happened_?" Ron too got up from his chair, and looked quite pale. "I mean, I went to Professor Dumbledore's office but you didn't come! So then I went down to Lupin's office and told him everything, and the he left and gave me this coin, and I ended up here─"

Harry stood silently, and walked over to the chair and sat down, running his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, what…?" Hermione said softly. Ron walked over to where Harry was sitting. Harry looked at their puzzled expressions, and with an enormous effort he told them what had happened.

Every word caused him pain, making him sink deeper into the reality that was his fait. Before he was even born, he was marked as 'the equal'. Before now Harry had never taken the prophecy seriously. He knew it was true, but never i _truly_ /i accepted it. He had always thought that nothing could happen as long as Dumbledore was present.

Harry's throat seemed to constrict as he finished. Ron and Hermione looked horrified. "S-so Dumbledore's really…?" Hermione whispered. Harry slowly nodded.

Ron spoke with a mortifyingly serious tone, "W-we're done for. The castle, the Order… all doomed." He would have continued had Hermione not stepped on his foot and inclined her head towards Harry, who was determined to make a spot on the floor interesting.

All the events that had happened to him flooded into his mind. Each time he had been saved by Dumbledore. They sat in silence, as the seconds grew longer.

A loud _crack_ broke the moment. Lupin appeared into the kitchen and looked almost apologetically at them all. Harry bowed his head and looked back down at the knot in the wood. Hermione walked forward.

"Professor…? Err… How long are we going to stay here?" asked Hermione.

"Most likely in the morning," said Lupin "The Order has put together and emergency meeting for tonight to straiten a few things out." His eyes lingered over to Harry. "Meanwhile, is there anything you need from the castle?"

Ron and Hermione shook there heads. Harry, however, thought for a moment. There was something he had needed to tell the Order since last summer.

"I… I need my Pensieve." he said quietly. Lupin gave a faint smile, as though waiting to here this, and nodded.

"I shall be back shortly then." he said, and with a small i _pop_ /i was gone.

"What d'you need your Pensieve for?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione nodded.

"Poor Lupin," Hermione said sympathetically, "I'd bet you anything he's feeling completely responsible for this."

"Why would he feel─" Ron started.

"Because he lost the map." Hermione said simply. "Further more he allowed a Death Eater to get hold of it. He looked horrified when I came into his office."

"Hermione, that's a bit harsh," Harry started.

"But it's true is it not?" Hermione snapped. Harry felt his temper rise but forced the urge to yell back. _Yelling won't help anything_. Harry told himself.

"Hermione, listen to me. It's my fault of what happened today," Harry said, "all of it. We _knew_ that Lupin didn't have his map. We _knew_ he lost it in Hogsmeade. I gave you my clock and my map so that you could wander around after hours. When I saw that you were missing, I went to find Professor Dumbledore, but when I couldn't decide to wander into the Death Eaters trap, even though I knew what they were planning to do."

"But Harry, it's not our fault Lupin lost his map─" Hermione started.

"We're sixteen, and you're seventeen, Hermione. We can hardly blame this on Lupin. _We_ know better. Lupin was supposed to watch things around the castle, not us." Harry said firmly. Hermione stood dumbfounded in the room with her mouth hung open slightly. She knew he was right, but didn't want to accept it. "I'm sorry Hermione." finished Harry.

"Me too." Ron said. Harry and Hermione turned to looked at him.

"Why you─" Hermione started.

"I didn't do anything to stop you, and… I saw the Death Eater leave with the map, I just didn't really think about it." said Ron, as though he had wanted to say this for days. Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, waiting for her to say something.

"I-I never should have snuck out of the castle in the first place." she said finally under the help of Ron's penetrating stare. "Your right, Harry, I-I'm seventeen." she said more sincerely. Ron seemed satisfied and sat back in his chair.

"So what are we gonna do, you know, with no Dumbledore?" Ron asked quietly. Harry shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to sit alone in his chair.

The sound of flames echoed into the room. Lupin had reappeared into the room holding Harry's pensieve. Harry thanked him before he disapparated again. Hermione stared at the pensieve in deep thought.

By the evening more members of the Order had appeared than Harry new were even part of the Order. He tried at all costs to avoid them all. Seeing so many worried people made him feel extraordinarily guilty. Ron and Hermione seemed to feels the same, for they were sitting close to him in the bedroom.

Two loud _cracks_ filled the room. They all looked behind them at Fred and George. "The meeting's about to start," Fred told them, "Lupin said you should know." he said with a shrug.

"Does that mean your going then?" Ron asked them. Fred and George nodded.

"Mum recons she can't control what we do anymore since we're of age now." George said, satisfied. With that the two apparated out of the room.

"Common," murmured Harry, and set off down the stair with his Pensieve. Ron and Hermione followed.

Order members were piling into the meeting room. Lupin stood next to the door. "Professor, I want to explain about the prophecy." Harry said, ignoring Ron and Hermione's expressions. Lupin smiled grimy at him.

"You will be the first speaker tonight," he explained, "After that I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Can they come," asked Harry, pointing to Ron and Hermione. "For the first part at least?" Lupin nodded and pushed them into the meeting room.

"Remus," Mrs. Weasley said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room. "What on earth do you think your ─" Lupin held up his hand and motioned her over to the other side of the room.

"As soon has everyone settles down you can begin, Harry." he said and started talking to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry walked up to the podium standing in the front of the room. The room was fairly large and quite dark, to the point where you could just barely make out who was in the room. The floor was lined with several wooded benches. Harry's pensieve gave off a bright glow that illuminated Harry's face.

Members of the Order looked at him and started whispering to amongst themselves. Lupin gave a loud cough, causing everyone to silence. He inclined his head towards Harry, indicating for him to start. Harry turned back to the Order members and began to talk.

"I… I would like to…" Harry started but then gave a frustrated sigh. "I was foolish; more so than it seems." he turned his gaze away from the audience. "But, not all is lost. I-I'll show you why." Harry reasoned.

Harry propped his pensieve onto the podium and summoned the memory that would explain everything. Slowly he drew his hand up, dragging the memory of the prophecy with it. The image of Professor Trelawney began to talk in a deep voice. Harry stepped back to give everyone a clear view.

The Order was shocked, though they listened hard all the same. None of them knew that Dumbledore had known the contents of the prophecy. Professor Trelawney continued to talk. "…AND EITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES, FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…"

He looked over to Hermione, who was repeating the words in her head. She seemed to finally understand, and gave him a horrified look. Harry looked away. He was afraid of this reaction.

The image of Trelawney sunk back into the pensieve. Everyone remained silent. The angry faces that greeted him were now quite expressionless. Harry inclined his head slightly and moved away from the podium.

He began to walk towards the door, but two long arms flew around is neck. Harry looked around at Hermione, who was embracing him in a very tight hug. She was not crying, or using Harry for support. She stood strongly by his side.

"Times are becoming dark Harry." she said firmly, "People are dying, and its going to get worse. You're not alone. You've got the whole Order of the Phoenix behind you, backing you up, and a lot of friends who care about you. That the difference between us and Voldemort! We care! That's how you are going to defeat him Harry. With people backing you up with the utmost loyalty and friendship. That's the difference between you and Voldemort."

Everyone stood in bewilderment. Hermione looked deeply at Harry, her eyes determined.

"She's right you know?" came a voice from the seats. Ron stood up and walked next to him. "That prophecy can really throw you off. It said that you're the only one who can kill V-Voldemort, not that you have to do it alone."

And with that they silently left the room, all looking older than when they came in.


	24. A Dismantled Attack

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your feedback on this; it's really encouraging as a writer. It really boosted my confidence, and as you can see, my writing gets better throughout the chapters. I am editing the first few chapters to make everything flow a little better, so if some really minor detail changes, that's why. It shouldn't be anything that affects the later chapters or the plot. Also, I would love some feedback on my newest fanfic, _Entombed in Azkaban. _I will be writing this while I plan out the sequel to this fiction. Yes, there will be a sequel, and I want to plan _everything_ out before starting. So if you have any ideas for my little sequel, please speak up! Thanks again!

**A Dismantled Attack**

There was a welcomed silence as Harry, Ron, and Hermione shut the meeting room door behind them. It seemed that for the first time, Harry understood his place in life; his friends place in life. Hermione was right. Harry was fighting in this war, but unlike he had thought for the past year, he wasn't alone.

They waited in the kitchen for the meeting to end, all in deep thought. It seemed incredible that fifteen years ago life was like this. Waiting... just waiting for someone else to die. Next to him, Ron and Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"How are they so _organized_?" said Ron, inclining his head towards the meeting door. "I mean ─ we're at _war_, and they seem to know exactly what to do if something like this happens."

"It's because they plan for things like this." Hermione said admirably. "I suppose this was what it was like fifteen years ago… They've had practice."

"You really think they planned for Dumbledore's death? If it were me that would be the least of my worries." said Harry. "I think they're just ─ flexible."

"Maybe…" Hermione said softly. There was another silence

The Order meeting went on for about an hour. Then the door opened, and the entire Order emerged, swiftly and silently.

The few people that knew Harry well had scattered expressions. Some, like Professor Snape, felt that Harry had acted irresponsibly considering that he knew the prophecy. Others, like Lupin looked sympathetic. The people that didn't know Harry looked quite expressionless. Their anger had seemed to canceled out sympathy, leaving them with no opinion on the matter.

Lupin stepped forward to say something, but was cut off by another person. His appearance startled Harry at first, for he looked somewhat like Dumbledore, but slightly disgruntled. He examined Harry closely before saying, "You the boy that killed my brother?"

"_Aberforth! _" scolded an annoyed McGonagall from behind. Aberforth ignored her and continued to stare down at Harry, his eyes landing upon his forehead.

"'Marked as an equal' eh boy?" he croaked. His voice was very hoarse. "Didn't put any brains in that head of yours though did it?"

At this Ron and Hermione stood up. "It is as much Harry's fault as it is ours." Hermione stated firmly.

Aberforth seemed taken aback. His gaze fell to Hermione and stepped forward. Hermione did not back away, much to everyone's surprise. Most people would have at least looked apprehensive, for Aberforth gave a disgruntled and slightly frightening impression, much like that of Mad-eye Moody.

Hermione too stepped forward, straitened her back, and raised her eyebrows high into her forehead, as though attempting to challenge him. Both looked as though they were trying to stare at the other long enough to make one of them back away.

"Of course, you _could_ blame it all on Harry, but I doubt much would be accomplished." she said curtly. By now the Order was completely stunned. Harry doubted whether anyone had dared challenge Aberforth before. They all looked anxious, yet slightly curious of how he would react.

"So you're to blame then?" Aberforth questioned.

"As much as Harry─" she started.

"How so?" said Aberforth.

"By acting irresponsibly for my own personal needs when I knew what was at risk─" Hermione started.

"And she's not the only one." Ron had also stepped forward at this point. "We all took part in the events that led up to Professor Dumbledore's death."

Aberforth examined the three standing students. A voice sounded from behind them, causing them to break their stare.

"I would like to add something to this." Professor Lupin now stepped forward. "I'm glad that you've decided to take responsibility for this but, you're not the only ones." He had an expression on his face as though wanting to have said this for several days. "I was not supposed to bring the map out of the castle grounds. I had forgotten that it was in my pocket. When it was stolen, I was too frightened to tell Professor Dumbledore."

To his right, Harry could see that Hermione had an almost satisfied look on her face. Harry wanted too step on her foot, but it would not happen unnoticed.

Aberforth stared at them for several moments, and the almost seemed to have given up. He took something out of his pocket, which seemed to be a handful of silvery-gray flames. He then took out his wand and pointed it at the flames, which then consuming his body. Within ten seconds Aberforth was gone. Harry thought that this was his was of disapparating. It rather reminded him of Fawkes.

Members of the Order began to mumble amongst themselves. Lupin motioned Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the hall, leaving the rest of the Order behind. He led them away from the kitchen so has not to be interrupted. Harry was glad of this. Whether good or bad, he did not want to hear the Order's reaction to the prophecy.

"Alright," he began, looking over his shoulder, "You three should probably get to bed soon, but you need to know something before you do. Now it appears as though nothing good has happened tonight, but that would be incorrect…. Before Voldemort's downfall the veil was his next big project. It was to be used for a surprise attack on the Ministry, but he never got the chance. When he came back the Ministry was still in denial, and Voldemort thought it best not to hold his meetings in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Of course, this year his presence is out in the open, so he returned to the veil, but with a new plan – the one to lure you, Harry, into it. He decided that _after_ he succeeded with that he would return to his plan to overthrow the Ministry."

Lupin paused for a moment, letting the recently given information time to sink in. Then he continued. "But _now_ he can do neither. The veil was destroyed when it caught on fire. Only the archway stands. So, in a since, you actually _helped_ the Ministry ─ greatly."

Lupin paused again to let them think about this until Hermione spoke. "Professor… Why didn't the unspeakables just burn the veil? Instead of just letting Voldemort use it?"

"Because, Hermione, it had to be destroyed _from the inside_, and nobody could get behind it." said Lupin. Hermione nodded and looked at the floor.

"Now," Professor Lupin began, "Classes have been canceled for a week whilst we get things in order, so you can either go back to the castle tomorrow, or go back in a week with me and the other professors. It's your decision"

"I guess we'll see you in a week then." Harry said and he and Ron turned towards the bedroom.

"Coming 'mione?" asked Ron. Harry saw Hermione bite her lower lip.

"Harry, maybe we should stay here…" she said softly

"_What?_" said Harry.

"I'll leave you three to decide." Lupin said with a small smile. "I'll need to know by morning." Lupin turned around and walked down the hall. Only when he closed the door did Harry say anymore.

"You think we should stay _here_?" Harry asked, a bite of impatiens showing.

"Well, think about it Harry. A lot of things are going to be happening in the wizarding community. We would hear things faster here. Here we can talk in private, but not at Hogwarts, and I doubt you want all thoughs people staring at us." said Hermione

She was right of course, though Harry didn't want to admit it. Despite their arrogance, Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well I should probably send Ginny a letter; you know, fill her in on where we are and all. G' night." and with that she left. Harry and Ron went upstairs to the bedroom and slipped into the two beds.

Harry felt filthy, and not just because he slept in his clothes, but because he felt that he had doomed the world, despite what Lupin and the prophecy said. He stared at Phineas 's empty portrait. As he did so, a new thought drifted into his mind.

"Ron! _Ron!_" he hissed. But Ron, who was fast asleep, only rolled over. Harry sat up and flung one of his pillows at him. Ron gave a muffled snore before waking up.

"_What?_" Ron snapped, his eyes still closed.

"Wake up!" said Harry.

"Alright! I'm up! See?" He rolled back over to face Harry, but Harry noticed that his eyes were still closed.

"RON!" Harry whispered loudly and threw his other pillow at him so that it hit him hard in the face.

"I said 'I was up'!" Ron whispered angrily.

"But you weren't! Common, I want to say something." said Harry. Ron groaned and sat up in his bed. "Alright, you know how Dumbledore's office had all those portraits in it? They were the previous headmasters. You think Dumbledore has his own portrait?" said Harry.

Ron looked up thoughtfully. "I don't see why not. I dunno. How long does it take to paint those anyway?" Harry shrugged.

"I dunno." said Harry "Sorry, I was just wondering." he added.

"'s okay mate. G' night." with that he fell back into his bed, and began to snore almost immediately afterwards.

Harry lay gently back into his bed. Half of him was desperately wishing he could talk to Dumbledore, even if it was through a portrait. The other half was scared that he might pop into the bedroom portrait in the middle of the night. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Learners of Apparation

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been very busy lately! I should have the last chapter up within a week.

**Learners of Apparation**

A low, rasp voice rang throughout Harry's mind all through the week. _…And either must die at the hand of the other…_ The only question that Harry could find was 'why?'. Why must he die at the hand of Voldemort? Would nothing else be able to kill him? What about himself? If he were to be hit by a killing curse other than Voldemort's would he still live?

Hermione had thought about this too. It troubled her that she could not find an answer. However, she seemed determined to keep any thoughts of the prophecy to herself. Perhaps she thought it rude to question Harry's fate when it was so clear.

The Order seemed surprisingly organized. People came in and out of Grimmauld Place, making sure that they in the correct place at the right time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent a majority of their time in the kitchen, hoping to hear any new information that be reveled.

The _Daily Prophet_ reported only panic. The front cover had a large black and white picture of a large crowd of people in the Department of Mysteries. Reporters from all over the world were among the crowd, cameras held high, while the Ministry officials were attempting to push them away from the scene.

Harry was actually glad that he had reveled the prophecy, unlike he had expected. He finally felt understood. The people around him knew, now, how to treat him and when to back off. He looked at the world in a new light.

This wasn't the only thing that benefited. Harry seemed to understand Ron and Hermione better. Hermione, however emotional, stood bravely for what she believed in. It gave her more respect from everybody around her, including the majority of the Order members.

Ron had gained just as much respect as Hermione, and both seemed to be enjoying it — Hermione had got into the habit of caring a list of S.P.E.W. members around Grimmauld Place trying to recruit members of the Order.

"Now ya see 'Mione," Mundungus said as Hermione questioned him from across the dinner table, "The people I sell to — most of 'em 'ave House Elves. If I go around wearing this badge, which really is flashy by the way, might hurt my business a little—"

"You know Mundungus, it's people like you that keep House Elves enslaved." Mrs. Weasley said while stirring something on the stove. Harry had the impression that Mrs. Weasley was just saying this to spite Mundungus.

Mundungus ignored this comment. "I'd love to 'Mione, but I don't really have any money on me at the moment—"

"Yes you have." Hermione told him. "Fred and George just bought a vial of Veritaserum from you—"

" i _Shh!_ /i " Mundungus looked around at Mrs. Weasley, who didn't appear to have heard anything. "Alright, just don't tell Molly 'bout that ─ she'd never 'prove." He pulled out a handful of coins and pushed them hastily into Hermione's outstretched palm.

Harry, who was sitting next to Fred and George, looked down at his plate and began to talk in a low voice. "What d'you need Veritaserum for?" he asked quietly.

"Improvement of the Sneak-o-Scope. Detects the difference between someone lying and someone doing something untrustworthy." George responded. "Moony!" he added, and he and Fred jumped up from their chairs. They put their hands on Lupin's shoulders and directed him to a chair in between the two twins.

"Did we tell you Harry?" Fred asked, "Lupin here is our own little Marauder." he said, patting Lupin on the shoulder. "Never would have thought it."

"Is he now?" Ron said with a smirk. "Did _you_ know that Harry?" Harry grinned a fake look of shock and shook his head. Fred and George didn't notice this and went back to talk to Lupin.

"Anyway, to make a map like that, do you need a special kind of parchment? What kind would you recommend…?" Harry smirked and listened instead to Ron talking about next year's Quidditch captain.

Harry didn't want to return to Hogwarts where he would be stared upon. He simply wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place until summer came, and he would be forced to go to the Dursleys'. As Hermione continually reminded him though, they still had exams.

Hermione, who had turned seventeen in September, was aloud to use magic outside of school. Ron had also become of age this year, and had been studying a book called _Apparating: a Wizard's Guild to Transportation_ all week.

"Dad's getting my learners permit today!" Ron said. "And yours, Hermione." he added. Hermione's head snapped up from her paper.

"H — he is?" she sputtered.

"Yeah!"

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well… apparating is really … dangerous. I mean, you could apparate strait into a wall, and splinching just sounds awful." said Hermione.

"Still, Hermione, it's really useful. Imagen just being able to appear into all of your classes–" Ron started.

"You i _can't_ /i apparate in the castle grounds Ron!"

"I know, but I'm just saying — wouldn't it be useful if you could?" said Ron.

"But you can't—"

"Alright! Bad example!" Ron said, growing impatient, "But like in Hogsmeade ─ you could just appear into any of the shops. Or during the summer you could buy supplies when ever you need them. Or when you get out of Hogwarts─"

"Okay, I get your point!" Hermione snapped. "It's just — What if I'm no good? I'll be at such a disadvantage! I hear that you can't just _read_ how to do it. I'm not good at things like that. Remember our flying lessons? I couldn't even get the broom in my hand. Why would this be any different?"

"So _that's_ why you don't want to learn!" Ron said triumphantly. "You're afraid you won't be able to do it!"

"It's not that!" Hermione said defensively. "I just don't want to bring everyone else down if I can't do it!"

"Hermione," Harry laughed, "the only way you would bring us down is by not even attempting to learn!"

Hermione bit her lip. "I know! I just … Fred and George told me that it requires the same skills as flying a broom." she said softly.

"So you're gonna trust Fred and George?" Ron said loudly.

"Well, they can do it, and they looked pretty serious…"

"They always _look_ serious! Hermione, don't trust them over us!"

"I know — you're right." Hermione sighed.

The door opened to reveal Professor Lupin. He held out is hand to show two badges with Ron and Hermione's name. "Arthur had to leave, but he asked me to give these to you and make sure you know how to avoid anything dangerous." he said with a slight hint of amusement. "Have you learned much about apparating?" he asked. Ron and Hermione gave a small shrug-like nod. Lupin grinned and further entered the room.

"Alright, these learners' permits will only allow you to go about 100 meters. It's a safety measure, but you can't go far with it. There's nothing I can really _tell_ you … Just sort of let your surroundings consume you. Erm — I guess the only thing that will help is just to concentrate on the surroundings you want to be in." said Lupin.

"Wait, so all you have to do is think about your surroundings? Why'd we have to wait until we're 17?" asked Harry.

"It's more difficult than it would seem. I suppose it takes the same skills as Occlumency…." Hermione's shoulders hunched shyly, but Professor Lupin continued, "You can only concentrate on where you wish to go. It won't work if your emotions are distracting you."

Harry saw Hermione take a deep breath. Both she and Ron pinned the small badges to their robes and looked back at Lupin for instructions. Lupin waved his hand in a circle, motioning for them to try.

Ron crossed his eyes in deep concentration. He looked rather like Tonks as she changed her appearance — only nothing happened. Lupin chuckled. "It's not easy." he reminded them, and then left the room.

Harry suppressed a laugh as he watched Ron and Hermione. Neither of them seemed to realize how unusual they looked trying to apparate. It did not take long before Harry grew board. He had a strong desire to try himself, but new he wouldn't be able to without the learners' permit.

With a small yawn and a wave goodbye, Harry wandered out of the room and into the bedroom, sinking tiredly into the bed. As he did so, thoughts of what had happened couldn't help but stroll into his mind. He hated these moments when he was forced to rethink everything he had done. The outcome was usually Harry blaming himself for everything bad that had happened. He had nearly fallen into a soft sleep, when —

_CRACK_ — a muffled yell — loud footsteps clambering above him. Harry bolted upwards and looked around the room. Everything was silent for a moment….

_Crack!_Harry looked up just in time to see a large figure falling towards him. He spun out of bed as the dark figure of Hermione landed clumsily on the bed with a loud, "Umph!"

Harry sprang up from the ground and dusted himself off. He extended his arm to help Hermione up from the bed, who was coughing into her sleeve.

Ron came running into the room, panting slightly but grinning. "See Hermione," he said jokingly, "I new you could fly if you tried…" Hermione scolded, but smiled all the same.


End file.
